Eyes Open
by LucarioKid
Summary: When a Nohrian Ranger wakes up without any memories he does the most logical thing he can think to do. Join Hoshido. But he has much darker secrets that even he doesn't understand. Now he has to help Corrin to kill Garon and Kaze to protect Corrin. He must also deal with the crazy royal family that is Hoshido's. But, more than anything, he wants his memories back.
1. Amnesia

**I finished the story for Fates and decided within five minutes (After crying my eyes out) that I was going to write a fic of it. So, here we go! Now, the important thing to note is he has amnesia so he won't remember anything. So, if it comes off as incredibly confusing then that means I've done my job. Anywho, here we go!**

 **Wait! His theme is Tocs the Wanderer. It is his theme for like everything in case you're wondering. Now we can start!**

He sat up quickly and greedily sucked in air. His eyes looked around frantically. He started to stand when his head exploded in pain. He screamed loudly and his voice echoed around the mountain. He fell to the ground and writhed in pain in the snow. When the pain finally subsided he re-opened his eyes and looked around. Snow was swirling around him angrily and he could only see a few feet in front of him.

"Where am I? Hello!? Anyone!" He rushed to his feet and shouted into the white roaring cold around him, "Who am I!?" When he finally ran out of breath he started to clench his fists. He looked around and growled in annoyance when he saw nothing but the snow. He then felt a tug to his right and looked. He saw nothing but felt like he had to go there.

He took a step towards it but stopped. It felt like the only thing he could do so he steeled himself and started to walk forward. He looked down and saw his black clothing and saw pockets. He slowly placed his hands in them and looked back up. He shivered looking back, he saw a hood. He quickly put it on and pulled the up the cloth shawl he had around his upper body so it covered his lower face. He brushed aside the hair that had managed to make its way into his vision.

He stopped briefly and looked up. Nothing but the white Hell that seemed to not want to release him. He shook his shoulders and small amounts of snow that had been collecting on them rolled off which lazily fell to the ground. He set his eyes back where he felt he had to go and continued his walk. He may not have been able to remember anything but he was going to make sure he found out why he was out in the middle of nowhere in a snow storm. Even if it would get him killed. But, what's a life worth living if you know nothing about it?

* * *

He had been walking for a few hours and was starting to feel himself tire. He could barely feel his face despite the black shawl that covered most of it. He clenched his teeth to the point that if he had pressed them together any harder they would break. Then he saw it. The light. He sped up his walking, which was impeded by the deep snow. When he reached the light he shouted a stream of curses when he saw it was only a lamp. Then he paused.

"Someone had to have lit this recently." He looked around and saw another light in the distance. He proceeded to make his way towards the next light, but when he was almost to it he tripped. He used a hand to help himself back up and placed the other to his chest to rid it of the snow that clung to his black leather armor. Then he brushed something he hadn't noticed. He saw it was attached to his neck. He pulled it up and saw a necklace.

It was a circular silver colored metal with strange runes inscribed into it with a black stone imbedded in the middle that seemed to throb and pulse like a fire. He wanted to study it more when a strong wind came by and made him focus on getting to the next lamp. He made his way to the next one and looked around. Then he saw multiple lights and shapes.

"A town. Thank God." He proceeded to trudge through the snow and to the safe haven. When he reached it he saw smaller houses and in the middle a much larger one that had many lights coming through the windows and silhouettes of people. He walked to it and groaned in pain when he almost fell. He caught his breath and then stumbled to the door. When he reached it he pushed with all his might until it gave way and he stumbled through and collapsed to the ground.

Everything was white and fuzzy and he only heard murmurs around him. He rolled to his back and let his vision adjust. He saw multiple people looking at him closely, fear in their eyes. He reached a hand up shakily and barely managed to gasp out, "Help... Please..."

* * *

He woke up with a start and the same intense pain, causing him so shout in pain once more. He rolled around until the pain subsided and then he sat up slowly. He looked around once his pained vision cleared and he saw he was in a room of sorts. He then rubbed his head and growled in annoyance.

"What's happening to me?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that." He looked over and saw a women who was leaning against a wall. She had white hair and a mask that had red hair attached to it. She didn't have a shirt but rather wrappings that covered her breasts. Her dark skin was accompanied by red paint on her face. She was very strong, with a six pack stomach and muscular arms.

"I-I can't remember anything. Your guess is as good as mine." She looked at him disbelieving with her dark red eyes and stepped towards him.

"I don't think I believe you." He started to worry until a voice from the corner shouted out.

"Rinkah! That is no way to treat a guest." He turned to the voice to see a man with green hair and calm expression written on his face.

"You know what he is! Why shouldn't I rough him up a little?" She seemed all too eager to hurt him.

"It shouldn't matter what he is. You wouldn't treat Corrin this way would you?" She flinched and crossed her arms.

"He's different."

"How so? They're both from Nohr and have every reason to dislike us. If you aren't going to do anything productive then go and watch over Corrin. You hit him quiet hard over the head with your club. You're lucky you didn't damn near kill him!" Rinkah groaned in annoyance and stormed out of the room. The green haired man turned to him and smiled.

"Don't mind her. She means well despite her... Fiery personality." He nodded and then tried to stand.

"Sit. While I don't want to hurt you I have no reason to trust you. Are we clear?" He turned to the man who's calm expression now had a hint of anger to it.

"Why would you not trust me? I've done nothing wrong." The man smirked and walked forward.

"Coming from a Nohrian who managed to make his way inside the borders of Hoshido, that doesn't exactly bode well with most people from around here. You're lucky the villagers or Rinkah didn't kill you when you collapsed." He sucked in an uneasy breath and then licked his lips.

"Where am I?"

"I think that question can wait. First, what were you doing up in the mountains of Hoshido?" He looked down and didn't say anything.

"Alright, easier question. What's your name? Mine is Kaze." He looked at Kaze and tried to speak but couldn't find anything.

"I.. don't know my name. I don't know anything." Kaze leaned forward and got a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I woke up in the mountains and had no recollection of anything. I don't understand anything. I was just trying to find help when I stumbled into that building. Then I woke up here." Kaze nodded slowly and then sighed.

"Amnesia. That's if you're telling the truth." He growled in annoyance.

"What reason would I have to lie to you!?" Kaze glared at him and walked towards him and flicked out a star shaped blade.

"You see this?" He nodded.

"This is a Shuriken. You have a dagger. You are Nohrian, and I am Hoshidan. We are enemies. My first duty should have been to kill you. Does that begin to comprehend to you?" He nodded and then looked on his person and saw he wasn't wearing his normal clothes. He was in basic cloth clothing and had wrappings around his shoulder.

"I still have no idea what's going on." Kaze nodded and returned the Shuriken to wherever it is that he hid it.

"I know. I believe you. But, I will not have any authority on what happens to you. So, I'm going to take you back to the capitol with Rinkah and Corrin." When he heard that name he felt a slight pain in his head. He gripped it and grunted.

"Are you alright?" He nodded slowly as the pain subsided.

"It's just... That name. Corrin. I feel like it's important. But I don't know why." When the pain was completely gone he looked up again. He saw Kaze was studying him intently.

"Curious... Most curious. Get dressed. We move out soon. And don't try to run or you may end with either one of my Shurikens in your back or Rinkah's club cracking your skull into very small pieces. Oh, welcome to Hoshido." When Kaze left he grumbled to himself.

"I feel so welcomed." He stood, despite how much his body told him not to and to just rest. He found the gear he was wearing yesterday and looked at it more closely.

The black leather armor on his chest had a bandolier that ran from the back right shoulder to the left hip where a steel sword was to go. He found the sword and upon closer inspection saw similar runes on it as to the ones on the necklace. The pommel of the sword had a black stone that had a blood red symbol that consisted of two short lines that ran vertically and were connected at the top by a curved line. The symbol seemed to be like a blood fire in the way it pulsed and seemed to dance in the stone.

Over his shoulders and upper body in the front to his stomach area and on his back to his lower back he had a black shawl that was slightly torn around the edges and seemed to almost bunch up around his neck. The shawl had a built in hood that he was able to pull up should he need it. His leather armor seemed more like a coat to him then anything else and while the front ended by tucking into his pants the back flowed down to his mid legs in two almost fish-like fins that had red markings along the outside of them.

He also had a metal bow that was also mixed with wood and had a curved almost spiked design that was the shape. Much like his sword it had runes on it and the string almost looked like a metal. He placed the bow over his body with the actual bow on his back running from left shoulder to right hip. The string ran along the front and he couldn't help but find himself plucking at it and musing over the slight sounds it gave off.

His pants were tighter then most of the ones he assumed people wore but they were by no means feminine looking and had multiple pouches adorning the legs and two pockets where he could store his hands. On his right waist line he had a small dagger that he pulled out. On the pommel it had the same stone and symbol as his sword which only furthered his curiosity. He looked at the necklace and saw the same symbol only it was very small in the rock.

The blade of the dagger was almost like a hunting knife in design and had more of the runes written along the blade. He sheathed it and went to tie on his boots. They were large leather boots that held the same color as the rest of his black armor.

When he finished tying them he stepped out into the world and covered his eyes from the bright light. The storm he had been trapped in had passed and he smiled.

"Hey, Iced Meat!" He looked over to see Rinkah glowering at him. Kaze was behind her and shaking his head and smirking.

"We're moving out. So stay close so I can keep an eye on you." He nodded and walked over to them. He saw movement and saw a young man with blonde, white hair that was longer and strange white armor that to him seemed like scales. His head hurt and he doubled over in pain. Kaze went to help him while Rinkah prepared to attack him if he did anything.

"C-Corrin. Corrin!" He snapped up and looked at the man.

"You're Corrin! I remember you! You're a prince!" Corrin nodded slowly and then looked to Kaze and Rinkah in a confused fashion.

"I thought you didn't have any of your memories." He shook his head quickly.

"I remember him now. I saw him and remembered. But, I still don't know my name." Rinkah rolled her eyes and scoffed while Kaze gave a frown.

"It matters not. Come." He nodded and proceeded to follow his captors of sorts. They started their march through the snowy mountain and had been traveling for a few hours when they saw smoke. Then there was a deep growl. Everyone drew their weapons quickly and turned to see a large green monster with chains on its hands and feet walking towards them.

"Faceless!" Kaze immediately rushed the giant beast and the Nohrian was about to warn him of the incoming fist when Kaze disappeared and reappeared on the monsters back and started to stab it repeatedly with his Shuriken. He then jumped off, doing a backflip that was accompanied with a Shuriken. When the beast turned to find him it left its flank exposed to allow Rinkah to charge it and slam her club into the knee. There was a loud crack and the Faceless fell to the ground and was quickly set upon by Rinkah who slammed her club into its face repeatedly until it no longer made any sounds or moved.

"I didn't think we'd find any this far in the mountains." Kaze nodded when he quickly turned to the smoke and visibly paled.

"Oh no. The princesses are at the village. I have a good feeling this Faceless wasn't alone. We need to get there and assist them, now! Move!" The group started to run towards the smoke and the man noticed he wasn't have a major difficulty making his way through the environment. The only other one who seemed to be able to keep up with him was Kaze but even he would struggle every now and then. He eventually put a large amount of distance between himself and the others and arrived at the village. He gasped at the horrendous sight in front of him.

The Faceless were everywhere and were tearing the village to shreds and killing anyone they found. He saw two people running from the village and noted their extremely red hair and then saw one had a Pegasus heading towards it. He was confused until she hopped onto the winged horse and pulled a Naginata from one of the large saddle bags and then turned back towards the Faceless. He heard footsteps approaching and saw Kaze. The ninja looked at the two red heads and smiled.

"There they are. We need to get their as fast as possible." The man nodded and pointed to the girl who was still running from the village.

"I'll get to her since I'm faster then you. You help the one on the Pegasus." Kaze wanted to argue but the man just held up his hand.

"We can continue to argue and waste time and the chances of their survival or we can act. I know you don't trust me but I'm asking for a chance to prove myself to you." Kaze looked to see a group of Faceless approaching the unarmed princess quickly and then he nodded. The man was about to leave when a hand found its way to his shoulder.

"If anything happens to her, know that I'm holding you responsible and the punishment will make you wish you had never been born." The man nodded and gave a confident grin.

"I'll keep her safe. Now go!" Kaze nodded and practically disappeared into the snow and towards the Pegasus princess. The man turned to see the Faceless were almost upon the unarmed princess so he quickly sprinted forward. He saw a bent tree and ran up the side of it and then started to run along the branches and jumped between trees quickly, getting closer to her until he came to a small cliff above her. She was cornered by the Faceless and he needed a plan. He looked around and saw an almost slide of snow going down the face of the cliff.

"Oh, dammit." He ran to it and jumped down the face of the cliff, sliding along the snow and kicking it up behind him as he went. It wasn't too bad at first, but got worse when he started to pick up speed and get closer and closer to losing his footing.

"Oh no." He started to fall and then roll down the cliff. He proceeded to get covered in snow and started to make a small avalanche around him as he fell. As they neared the ground he flailed his arms and one found his sword. He pulled it out and pointed it at the Faceless he was falling towards. He slammed into the Faceless and his sword went through the head of the monster cleanly and without a sound. The momentum he had behind him allowed him to bring the Faceless to the ground with him on top.

He turned to the rest of Faceless who were growling at him angrily. He saw the princess behind them with complete fear on her face. He looked up and saw the falling snow and shook his head. He sprinted forward, ducking and weaving through the attacks of the Faceless until he reached the princess. When he got close she looked like she was about to faint. He picked her up and carried her through the attacks of the Faceless again but threw her to safety when a fist was coming close to him. The blow slammed into his left side, sending him rolling through the snow with a grunt.

He rolled to his feet quickly and saw the snow falling on the Faceless and trapping them underneath. He smirked and quickly moved back to the princess who was on her back and staring at him with both awe and fear. When he closed in she whimpered and tried backing away. He sheathed his sword and held out his hand.

"Come on. On your feet." She looked confused and he just rolled his eyes.

"We've got to get out of here. Come on!" He pulled her to her feet and started to lead her away from the fighting and the Faceless that were freeing themselves from their snowy prison. She turned her head to the village and saw her sister struggling against the Faceless.

"I have t-to help her! Let me go!" He nodded and looked to the village. In between the village and where they stood he could see multiple Faceless.

"You need to sprint to her as fast as you can and do not stop no matter what. Do you understand?" She nodded and started to run towards her sister while the man drew his bow. He grabbed an arrow and nocked it and let out a slow breath. Everything seemed to be moving slower and he drew back the bow. He heard someone, the other princess call out, "Archer!"

The unarmed one turned to him and saw the bow and arrow aimed at her and stopped running. The arrow flew from the bow and flew right towards her, but passed over her by a few feet and stuck into the head of a Faceless that had been closing in on her.

"What did I say about stopping!? Go!" She nodded, then continued her run to her sister. He nocked another arrow and let it fly at another Faceless. This one struck into the neck and injured the beast. So he nocked another arrow and dropped the Faceless with a second one to the neck. He then saw the princess had reached her sister and was healing her with her staff.

He quickly put the bow back over his shoulder and turned to see the Faceless he had trapped were rushing him.

"Crap, give me a break!" He drew the sword and ducked under the fist of the first one and with a quick swing took the arm off the beast. He jumped back to avoid the punch from another one but couldn't do anything about the punch from the third one. He was sent flying and slammed into a tree. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood as he slowly rose. He twirled his sword till he was holding it backwards and licked the blood from his lips.

 _"Gaar Sos Gron Gein!"_ His necklace let off a red flash and a red mist flowed down his arms and into his sword where one of the runes on the blade lit up with a red flash that continued to glow and seemed to swirl with power. The blade was then enveloped in a small amount of red and black mist that barely went past the length of the blade and started to slightly curve. His eyes had changed to a swirling red and black while his pupils became narrow slits.

"We're done here!" He seemed to warp forward, then slashed with his sword that was still held backwards. The mist hit one of the Faceless and then creature stumbled back slightly before the top half of the body slid off and hit the snow with a quiet thud. He turned to the other two then jumped up high and descended onto the head of the second.

He planted his feet on each shoulder and raised the sword above his head. He brought down the sword that cleanly cut into the head before he jumped back, spinning and slashing the head off the already dead monster. When he landed he turned to the injured Faceless and threw his dagger into the 'face' of the Faceless and watched as the beast tried to pull out the dagger that was also enveloped in the red and black mist. Much like his sword, one of the runes on the dagger's blade was glowing and almost swirling.

The red mist on his free left hand brightened and he opened his hand. The dagger ruthlessly tore itself from the head of the Faceless, flying back into his hands where he spun it slowly through his fingers before sheathing back where it belonged. When the dagger hit the sheathe the red and black mist dispersed away from the sheathe and into the air before turning to nothing.

He twirled his sword in his right hand before returning that to his sheath with a slow and deliberate hiss. He let out a sigh as the mist around him faded and his eyes returned to their normal green. His necklace was no longer glowing red and had gone back to looking like a normal necklace. He felt light headed and leaned against a tree for support while massaging his temple.

Then he saw something in his head. A man. A much older man with dead grey skin and an evil presence around him wielding an axe and killing everyone around him. He was laughing maniacally before stabbing the handle of the axe into the ground, sending sparks everywhere. The man looked at him and grinned darkly before walking forward and raising his axe above his head. Then he brought it down.

When he returned to his senses he was breathing heavily. He looked around and saw Kaze and Corrin sprinting towards him.

"Are you alright?" He nodded and let out a tired breath.

"Ya... I'll live. Is the princess alright?" Kaze nodded with a smile.

"Thanks to you both her and her sister are fine. Well done." He smiled before a searing pain that was greater than all the others caused him to clench up and scream in pain. He fell to the ground, curling into the fetal position and screaming in pain. The princess he had helped sprinted to him and started to douse him in magic light.

"What's wrong with him!?" Kaze demanded. She shook her head and let out a sigh of sadness.

"He's experiencing some kind o-of mental shock. You said h-he had amnesia right?" Kaze nodded. She turned to him as he continued to cry out in pain, though now they were soft whimpers, much like the ones a child having a nightmare would give off. She slowly stroked his head in a calming manner and it seemed to mildly help.

"He's getting some of his memories back." After a few more minutes of pain he settled into a silent sleep. She continued to lightly stroke his had and noticed the unique cut of his hair. The sides were short, almost like a buzz cut but slightly longer, while the top was a few inches long. The front was only long enough to reach the base of his forehead, except for a few strands that had been poorly cut. His hair was ebony black but had the rare red strands in it that gave his hair the feel of the mist that had enveloped his arms a few minutes before.

He started to stir and then his eyes opened. He shot up and looked around to them, then smiled and started to laugh loudly.

"I remember my name! My name is Lyze! I am Lyze!" Kaze smirked and walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did good today. Thank you... Lyze." The Nohrian Ranger nodded to the ninja before frowning.

"So what happens now?" Kaze shrugged.

"We take you and Corrin to the capitol like we planned. But I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep them from hurting you. You have proven today that you are with us. For that you deserve to be commended. Now, come. We have a long march ahead of us. But we will have a few more people joining us." Lyze looked behind him to see both princesses and a man in red and white armor with long brown hair, held back with a red head piece of sorts. His large curved sword on his waist and expression made it clear to Lyze that this man was most definitely a warrior.

"I thank you for helping my sisters, but I still have my eye on you." Lyze nodded but smiled.

"Thank you for not killing me, Lord..."

"Ryoma. First prince of Hoshido." Lyze smiled at him, giving a slight head bow. He looked to the two princesses and got varying results. The smaller one with the staff smiled to him and waved while the taller one with the Pegasus narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who are you two?" The smaller one stepped forward and did a slight bow.

"S-Sakura." The older one crossed her arms defensively over her chest and looked away.

"Hinoka. Don't think we're going to be friends. You're a Nohrian, and I'll never forgive them for what they did to Corrin!" With that she stormed away with her Pegasus. Lyze frowned as the red haired princess left and then turned to Kaze.

"Is she always like that?" The ninja smirked and crossed his arms in a more causal manner.

"She'll warm up to you eventually. She won't admit it but she's thankful for you saving Sakura's life." Lyze nodded and then turned to see Rinkah arguing with Corrin. He chuckled when she threatened to melt him down into scrap metal. The young prince jumped away and hid behind Ryoma who only watched the encounter with a large grin on his face. Kaze walked past him but leaned over and briefly said, "Welcome to Hoshido."

Lyze let out a groan.

"What have I got myself into?"

 **And there we go! I don't want this to be that long so I'll just say, keep calm and may the Aura be with you! If you have any questions them please feel free to either leave a review or send me a PM! Peace!**


	2. Mikoto

**So the first chapter was very epic and turned out exactly like how I wanted it to. So that's always good. Anywho, let's continue the path of Lyze and everyone else. Also, at the end I'll post what Lyze's abilities and such would be if he were in Fates so you can get an idea about his character. In a basic thought he would be an advanced version of the Villager/Farmer in a sense. I'll put that stuff on the bottom.**

"I can see the capitol from here. An hour or two more and we'll be there." Corrin sighed in pure relief.

"Thank the Gods. I can't feel my feet." Lyze chuckled and gave the prince a pat on the shoulder and walked faster.

"Come on, Corrin. It's just a hop, skip, and jump away. Just put one foot in front of the other." Corrin just gave a tired grumble back to the Ranger who chuckled at the young prince's response. Lyze turned to Sakura and smiled.

"How're you doing?" She flinched at his sudden interest in her.

"F-Fine." He nodded and looked up. Hinoka was riding her Pegasus above them, scouting for any Faceless. While they did not believe any would be so close to the capitol they did not wish to take any chances. Lyze couldn't explain it but started to hum a song he had never heard before. It just came to him.

"You are the oceans grey wave's... Destined to seek, life beyond the shore, just out of reach." Kaze and Sakura turned to him suddenly, confusion on their faces.

"Where did you learn that song?"

"I-I don't know. It just came to me." Kaze kept his gaze on Lyze for a little longer before looking back forward. There was a stirring of wind and Hinoka landed next to them, her Naginata brandished and worry on her face.

"Faceless! They're attacking the nearby village! They're killing everyone! We have to help them!" Lyze immediately rushed forward to her.

"Where!" Hinoka pointed to the right of where they were facing.

"There! Half a mile" Lyze hopped on the back of her Pegasus, causing the princess to gasp in surprise.

"We need to get someone on the ground fast. Don't argue and just fly." She nodded, pulling the reigns on her Pegasus which caused it to rise up into the air. They quickly flew towards where Hinoka had pointed and Lyze immediately saw the smoke. There had been too many trees before so he was unable to see it. As they closed in he could smell the thick scent of smoke on the wind.

"Get lower, I see someone running!" Hinoka started to lower closer when a fire jumped from one of the houses to the tree line.

"I can't get closer or we'll burn to death!" Lyze looked through the tree line and could make out a girl running from a group of Faceless.

"Find the others! Then find me!"

"What do you- Lyze!" The Ranger jumped off the Pegasus and down into the flaming tree line below. He crashed through the branched which caused him to start spinning in the air until he crashed into the ground with a grunt of pain. He slowly rose to his feet and looked around. He couldn't hear anything over the roar of the fire and was only able to see a few feet through what looked like the pits of Hell.

He saw a flash to his right and saw the girl running. She has three Faceless close behind her and gaining. He started to run towards them quickly, drawing his sword and shouting to her. He was almost to them when a tree fell in front of him and kicked up embers and fire all around. He covered his eyes and looked back up. They seemed to be gone but he could hear the shouts and roars of the Faceless. He pulled up his hood and covered his face with the shawl and coughed silently.

He switched to his bow before running towards the sounds, nocking an arrow as he went. When he rounded a large tree he saw the girl cornered between a large fire and the Faceless. She had a simple farming sickle in her hands and was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Lyze quickly pulled back the string and sucked in a breath. He let half the breath out slowly before letting loose the arrow. It flew true and struck the Faceless in the temple, causing it to crumple to the ground in a heap.

The others took notice of him and roared, switching targets. Lyze quickly put his bow away, drawing his sword once more and rushing at them. He slid under the first one, slicing the beast in its Achilles heel, causing it to fall. He faced the second and rushed it. He jumped up high and descended with his sword held backwards, over his head in a stabbing motion. The Faceless had moved its right arm and slammed it into him. Lyze was launched into a tree, which surprisingly cracked from the force he had behind him.

He rolled once he hit the ground, embers flying off his body and ash being kicked up around him. He rolled to his feet and started to step when he felt pain level him. He fell to his right knee and started to gasp in air, in short pained breathes. The Faceless ran at him, pulling back its right fist to slam into him and kill him. Lyze felt everything slow down and felt energy course through him.

He used the flat part of his sword to direct the fist into the ground, making the beast lose its balance and fall to its hands and knees. With the head now his height Lyze pulled back his sword and stabbed into the forehead. He twisted and pulled out while spinning to the left side and swinging up, removing the head from its shoulders.

Lyze turned to see the final Faceless limping to him and pulling back its fist. He was about to react when a scream sounded out and the Faceless turned to get the sickle stabbed into its neck by the girl. While it did not kill the Faceless it gave Lyze enough time to switch to his dagger and rush the monster. He ran up the back and stood on the shoulders. He stabbed the dagger into the forehead and started to yank and rip to the left and the right, bringing the head if the Faceless with it. He pulled then dagger out and raised it high above his head before once more plunging it into the head of the monster.

It fell to its knees and he pulled the dagger out. Right before it hit the ground he jumped off and gave a roll when he hit the ground. He sheathed the dagger after giving it a quick twirl and turned to the girl.

"Are you alright?" She nodded but gasped when she saw him.

"You're hurt!" He looked to his shoulder to see a large spot of blood that was slowly growing.

"I'll live. We need to get out of here." As if on cue a large tree branch fell next to them and set fire to the ground around them. Lyze pulled the girl with them as they ran through the burning forest, desperately trying to stay ahead of the raging flames that continued to threaten them. Lyze began to notice that the further they went the more the girl's coughing increased, and how she was slowing more often and required more effort to move.

When she almost collapsed Lyze stopped and took his shawl off. He placed it around the girl's mouth and nose and pulled up the cloth around her neck. He then carried her bridal style and started to sprint through the flaming woods. The further he went the more he began to feel the effects of the smoke. His vision was blurring and his lungs felt like he had inhaled pure fire. Then he saw the creek.

"Hold... your breath..." Was all he managed to croak out as he jumped into the creek, never letting go of the girl. He surfaced and made sure to keep her head above the water. She seemed to have fallen unconscious and wasn't as easy to carry as Lyze would have liked. As the fire raged on around them Lyze felt himself tire until he could barely keep his head above water.

Then he submerged and wasn't able to get back above the water. He started to panic. He threw the girl towards the shore and tried desperately to get up for air. His clothing was heavy and was dragging him down. He tried to remove some of his armor but it wouldn't unlock. His head started pounding and his heart beat was echoing through his ears like a drum. His lungs felt as though they had been incinerated inside his chest.

He couldn't move anymore and felt himself losing consciousness. Everything was blacking out until he saw something red heading towards him. He reached for it when his vision blackened.

 _"Is this how I die?"_

* * *

He coughed loudly and felt water rising up his throat and into his mouth before exiting and hitting the ground around him. He continued this for a few minutes before greedily sucking in air and flopping to his back. Everything around him was still dark but he could make out shapes. He heard dull sounds but they weren't making any sense to him. He reached out and felt something soft. He squeezed it tightly and pulled it close.

"Wha...What h-happened?" He could see red now. The same red from before he lost consciousness.

"You almost drowned! Don't you realize you could have died!? You're bleeding everywhere! You've got a large shard of wood through your shoulder! We need to get you to a healer! Try not to move." His grip on the soft thing was lost and he saw the red vanish. As his vision started to clear he saw he was no longer surrounded by as much fire. It was further away now, but still raging loudly. He looked to the other side and saw the village girl unconscious on the ground, shawl still wrapped around her upper body.

Lyze's eyes burned the longer he held them open. He shut them tightly and rubbed them quickly, enjoying the mild sensation he was getting. He heard someone approaching so he reopened his eyes and turned to see armored feet. Hands grabbed his shoulders and helped him sit up. He saw something get put in front of him and had to focus on it before realizing it was a canteen.

"Drink, you're very dehydrated from the fire." He did not argue, quickly drinking in the cold water. When he finished he held it out and murmured, "Give her some." The canteen was taken and he saw the red move to the girl. From a further distance he saw it was Hinoka. She tilted the girl's head back and slowly worked the water into her mouth. The girl stirred and started to drink, though her eyes did not open.

"Drink it all, little one. There you go." Lyze rolled to his stomach and grunted as he pushed himself to his hands and knees. Hinoka saw this and pointed to him.

"Stay down. Don't strain yourself!" He nodded, slowly working his way back down to his chest. He faded in and out of consciousness. When he started to feel his strength returning he sat up. He saw Hinoka continuing her care of the girl.

"Will she be ok?" Hinoka turned to him, nodding with a smile.

"She'll be alright, Not sure about the town though." Lyze nodded solemnly. He groaned while making his way to his feet. He glanced around and let out a slow, tired sigh. He gasped at the sudden pain in his shoulder and saw a large bloody hole that looked slight bigger then one from an arrow.

"What did I tell you!?" He turned to Hinoka who was glaring at him, anger flashing through her eyes.

"I'm fine." She didn't argue with him further, so she just let out a sigh.

"Fine. Sit if you feel light headed though." He nodded, continuing his scan of the area.

"Do you know where the others are?" She shook her head.

"We got separated after your little stunt. What possessed you to do that!?" Lyze looked over to see Hinoka staring daggers at him.

"I-I don't know. I just couldn't leave her there with those Faceless and the fire. I had to help her." Hinoka nodded to him, turning back to the girl who was once more stirring.

"Mother."

"Shh. Quiet now, little one. You've been through a lot. Just relax." The girl clung closer to Hinoka and whimpered. The princess used her free hand to gently stroke the girl's head.

"You'll be ok." Lyze smiled to himself and raised his head when he heard a shout of pain.

"Did you hear that?"

"Ya. It didn't sound human, at least not completely." Lyze drew his bow, hand on an arrow and walked forward.

"I'm checking it out. Stay here." Hinoka wanted to argue but decided against it, knowing he wouldn't listen. Lyze crept through the graveyard of burnt trees, keeping his eyes scanning the area around him. He heard a whimper, which caused him to raise his bow and nock the arrow quickly. He walked forward, slowly pulling back the arrow as he went. He saw a white cloak on the ground to his left. He walked towards it, keeping his eyes on the surrounding area.

When he reached the cloak he saw someone was underneath it. He slowly released the bow's tension and kicked the figure softly. When a moan came out he gave one more glance around before putting his bow and the arrow away. He rolled the figure over to reveal a young boy about 18 years of age.

"Kid. Wake up." The boy turned his head so he fully faced Lyze and the Ranger gasped at what he saw. The right side of the boy's face had been severely burned and the eye now a pale white. The boy's grey hair had been untouched because of the protection of his cloak. The boy's hair was long and reached his shoulders, but was short in the front and top. The most confusing thing to Lyze was the boy's large grey ears. They resembled the ones found on a wolf, but this was only a human.

"Where... Where am I?" Lyze helped him sit up.

"A forest near the Hoshidian capitol. Do you remember how you got here?" The boy nodded before tears welled up in his eyes.

"My pack disowned me. Because I was weak. So I ran to get to Hoshido. There are many trappers in Nohr who would want my pelt."

"So that is a real ear. Sorry, I haven't seen anything like you before. Having amnesia will do that to you." The boy nodded and flinched in pain. He brushed the right side of his face and let out a slow breath.

"Explains why I can't see out of my right eye. How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. Not going to sugar coat it." He nodded, slowly making his way to his feet.

"I suppose I should be going. Thank you." Lyze grabbed the boy's shoulder.

"Come with us to the capitol at least. I'm sure you could use some supplies and a good healer. They may be able to help your eye." The boy thought about it before nodding.

"Very well." Then the boy leaned close to Lyze and started to sniff him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting your scent so if we get separated I can find you." Lyze nodded uncomfortably before motioning where he had come from.

"One of my friends if over there. Come on." They started to trek back and Lyze asked him simple questions. What was Nohr like and his clan. While they walked Lyze had noticed the tail protruding from under the boy's cloak. While the cloak was not long, neither was it short. It went down his back until just above where his tail appeared. His tail hung low and was the same grey, almost silver as the rest of his hair.

"What's it like not having a memory? If I'm not prodding too deep." Lyze thought about it before shrugging.

"Not sure how to describe it. Maybe like trying to go back for a memory but not being able to find it. Or when someone brings something up and you can't remember. It's strange but I'll live." Both chuckled before Lyze saw the red of Hinoka's hair.

"There she is. Come on." When they entered the clearing Hinoka practically fell over.

"Beastkin!" The boy flinched and hunkered down.

"What's a Beastkin?" Hinoka didn't move but didn't take her eyes off the boy.

"Beasts from Nohr. Why is there one here with you!? Wait, what happened to his face?"

"I found him injured on the ground. His pack left him, so he ran to escape from hunters. I doubt he's dangerous or he would have attacked me by now." The boy nodded.

"Even if I wanted to, I don't have a BeastStrune." Hinoka nodded slowly.

"Regardless, I'm not taking my eyes off you." Lyze chuckled, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"She's like that everyone. Especially to me. She'll warm up, eventually. I never did catch your name."

"Wesley. My name is Wesley." They sat next to Hinoka and waited. Eventually they heard someone calling their names. Kaze burst through the underbrush and eyes Wesley cautiously. Hinoka shrugged.

"Found him. He doesn't have a BeastStrune so don't worry about him. Well, keep your eye on him, but he can't transform." Kaze nodded walking to Hinoka and picking up the girl. She was awake but was tired and sore.

"We're going to get you out of here, little one." They continued their trek to the capitol without any more issues. When they arrived Lyze was astounded by the large amount of people who were walking around. The stores, the dancing, just the total and complete bliss of everything made him smile and want nothing more than to never leave.

"This place is amazing!" Hinoka chuckled and pulled him with her.

"We have to take you to our mother. Come on." He nodded quickly and proceeded to follow the princess. Sakura, Kaze, Wesley, and the girl had split off from them to head to the healer house. The rest were to head to the throne room to meet queen Mikoto. Upon arriving, Lyze was greeted by a large open room with large windows and a very large cherry blossom tree in the middle of the room, a hole in the roof above it where light crept down softly.

At the very end of the room was a large throne, though he found nobody sitting in it. Instead he saw a woman with black hair and an aura of peace around her next to the tree, smiling at them.

"Welcome. I have hoped for many years to see you again, Corrin." She walked up to the Nohrian prince and hugged him tightly.

"What!?" Lyze chuckled to himself, thought it only got the attention of Mikoto, who walked over to him.

"Are you the one who saved my daughter, Sakura, then risked your life for a poor villager, then proceeded to help give hope to a Beastkin?" Lyze nodded, swallowing loudly. He almost shrieked in surprise when she hugged him.

"Then I thank you, Ranger. You are welcome in Hoshido." He nodded as she separated from him.

"Hinoka, would you be kind enough to show him around, please?" The princess being mentioned broke into a coughing fit.

"Why me!?"

"I must speak with Corrin, as well as your siblings. Kaze is assisting one of my retainers and you, last I checked, were just sitting against the wall, sneaking more of my peach pies." Hinoka's eyes darted around in a guilty manner.

"Umm..."

"You only have to ask for one, dear." The queen laughed at her blushing daughter and turned to Lyze.

"Thank you once again. Enjoy yourself." Lyze nodded, then walked over to Hinoka who had recovered.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Here's a better question; Where shouldn't we go?" Hinoka face palmed and walked away.

"I'm serious! I want to see everything!"

"Of course you do. Fine, let's get going." Lyze pumped a fist in excitement.

"Awesome!"

"Just stay next to me!"

"Yes, Ma'am." The first place they went to was the town square. Lyze was surprised at how many people could live in such a small looking place. They went to all the booths where Lyze googled over everything he saw.

"What's this?" He grabbed a purple stone and showed it to both Hinoka and the shop keeper.

"That's a BeastStrune. I have no use for the thing, so you can take it if you wish." Lyze smiled.

"I know someone who would enjoy this." Hinoka sighed in annoyance.

"Don't give it to Wesley. You don't even know what it will do to him, do you?" Lyze shook his head and frowned.

"You said he would transform. But I trust him. He may need it to defend himself if he chooses to leave, though. He could really use it." Hinoka thought about if and slumped down in defeat.

"Very well, but if he hurts anyone, I'll shove my Naginata straight through his chest." Lyze recoiled back in surprise.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Hinoka shook her head.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep my family, especially Corrin, safe." Lyze nodded slowly then turned to the rest of the square.

"As nice as this place is, is there some place where it's less crowded and we can just relax?" Hinoka nodded, then proceeded to lead him to the royal gardens behind the palace.

"Only royalty is allowed back here. So only the royal family should be able to bug you."

"You're not staying?" She shook her head as she walked away.

"No, you're a big kid. Watch over yourself." Lyze growled softly to himself.

"What's her problem?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing." Lyze jumped and quickly turned to see Corrin with someone behind him.

"There you are. What have you been doing, Lord Corrin?"

"You don't have to address me that way. To answer your question, just trying to accept the fact that I have a mother and family from Hoshido. It's... strange to be honest. Oh, you haven't been introduced, this is Azura." Lyze looked to see the woman had blue, long hair and a staff in her hands. Her eyes were a pale yellow, which was slightly unsettling.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Azura." The woman chuckled softly in a sing-song voice.

"At least he has more manners than most Nohrians." Lyze shrugged.

"Probably helps that I have amnesia." She flinched back suddenly.

"I-I'm so sorry." Lyze gave her a warm smile.

"It's alright, I assure you. So far I've been fine without it." While he said that outside, inside he was starting to wonder exactly what he had forgotten had happened in his past.

"You are a princess of Hoshido, yes?" She shook her head.

"Not really. I am one of Nohr, but I was kidnapped when I was young. I was raised here. While I don't mind any part of it I do have a part that wishes I could return to Nohr, even for a few days." Lyze cocked his head sideways.

"Why's that?" She turned away from him and sighed.

"I wish to find someone. Someone important. What am I doing, going on about me and my sorrows when you have your fair share." Lyze chuckled, holding his arms out in front of him.

"It's alright, really. I'll just stay as I am. A Ranger of Hoshido."

"You feel no ties to Nohr?" He shook his head and frowned.

"I don't remember anything of Nohr. In a sense it is as if Hoshido is my family. I came because of Corrin. So in a sense, I am just someone who is here to help Corrin. Not much else." Azura frowned to him, turning to the lake.

"How sad. I wish I could do something for you." Lyze chuckled at her.

"Don't let it get you down. Maybe one day I'll get them back, eh? Until then, I'll just live off a fresh slate." Azura smiled at him, laughing.

"You're a very optimistic person, you know this, right?"

"Absolutely." They continued to make idle chat before Azura informed them she was to retire for the evening. Lyze went shortly after her, but realized that he did not have a room.

"L-Lyze, do you have any place to sleep?" He turned to see Sakura staring at him, sadly.

"No, I was just going to fall asleep outside." She shook her head, grabbing his hand and dragging him with her.

"There's a couch in t-the main living room. I'll have one of the servants grab you a blanket and p-pillow." Lyze smiled.

"Thank you, Lady Sakura." She smiled at him, then motioned to the couch.

"This seems more like a small bed, Sakura. I'll definitely be fine sleeping on this." She did a short head bow.

"If you need anything you can get either me or one of the servants. If you really need to you can get Hinoka." Lyze smiled and saw one of the servants approaching with a blanket and pillow. He took them and started to set them on the couch.

"I'll be sure to do that. But I'm sure I'll be fine. Thank you, Lady Sakura." She smiled to him once more before bidding him good night and leaving.

"Interesting little thing. Wonder why she's being so nice to me."

"Because she sees you as a protective older brother. She wants to help you." He turned quickly to see none other than Mikoto.

"Lady Mikoto, what can I do for you?" She gestured him to walk with her. They went out to the garden and started to walk alongside the lake slowly. Lyze did not say anything and merely waited for her to say something.

"Do you believe in fate, Lyze?" He licked his lips in thought.

"I don't know. I think that whatever actions we take will effect whatever happens to us in the future."

"Karma?"

"Sure. Why are you wondering?" She sighed, stopping her walking to face the lake. The light of the moon was reflecting off the waters and made it seem like an almost otherworldly place.

"I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen soon. I wanted to warn you so you could help protect my children. Even Ryoma, though he won't accept it willingly. Can you do this for me?" He nodded to her, but raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking this of me? You barely know me." She gave a warm smile to him.

"Because in you I sense a warm and caring spirit. One that is lost, but warm nonetheless. Being a middle man, you can offer the most help when it is needed most." Lyze nodded, then shook himself.

"You shouldn't be speaking this way. You have to be alive, to keep everyone safe. You're much stronger than me. You just got Corrin back, you have to be alive long enough to get to know him." Mikoto smiled once more.

"We don't always get a choice in the events that unfold. Are you familiar with the story of the thousand cranes?" Lyze shook his head then chuckled.

"Amnesia, Lady Mikoto." She nodded.

"Ah, I forgot. Anyways, the story goes that there was a girl who was very ill. She made a goal that before she died she was going to fold a thousand paper cranes. So she set out to fold all of them. Unfortunately she died before she could finish. However, her family, and friends, and even some of her enemies came together after she died to finish her thousand cranes. It was said that when the last crane was made she finally reached peace. Do you know what this story could signify to the times we are going through right now?"

Lyze nodded.

"You're trying to reach peace, or a thousand cranes, but you may die before that happens. But, as a result everyone will come together to finish your work. Am I right?" Mikoto nodded solemnly.

"Yes. Sometimes, in order for the greater good to occur there must be great evil. Which is why my death would not necessarily be a bad thing. You must be there to help them so if they stumble they won't fall and fail. Can you do this for me?" Lyze looked away, deep in thought before turning back to her.

"I promise. But, promise me nothing bad will happen." Mikoto smiled to him.

"No promises. Have a good nights sleep, Lyze. You may need it if tomorrows events unfold as I believe them to." With that she left him to stand alone. He waited until she was far away before clamping his hands on either side of his head. He saw flashes of a large white dragon, surrounded by water. It was roaring in what seemed to be sorrow and anger. Then it faded and so too did his head ache.

"Was that? No, it couldn't have been. Damn." He rubbed his face in a comforting manner and heard someone clearing their throat. He turned to see Ryoma standing behind him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was talking to Lady Mikoto. It was... interesting to say the least. Have you ever felt like bad things are going to happen and you can't do anything about them?" Ryoma's expression softened at the question.

"Yes. But, one must not worry. All you can do is push on and try to keep them from happening. Do you understand?" Lyze nodded, turning back to the silvery lake once more.

"I just hope I'm wrong."

"Stop worrying. It's late and you need to rest. Come now." Lyze follow Ryoma back to his couch where he curled up under the blankets after removing his weapons and armor. Underneath he had a simple white shirt with grey cloth pants.

"Mikoto, what are you going to do?" He shut his eyes and fought to fall into sleep. He was not in any rush to meet the trials of tomorrow. But one way or another he knew he would have to face them. The only thing he could do when they happened was react and survive. Make sure the others survived though. He would honor Mikoto's wishes.

"I promise, Lady... Mikoto." Then he faded to sleep.

 **So to basically describe Lyze's class, it is the Ranger class and Nohrian in where it originated. It's like a mix between the Villager class and the Ninja is the best way to describe it. With his stats it goes like this.**

 **Health: Med-Low** **Strength: Med-High** **Magic: Low  
Skill: Mostly High  
Speed: Med-High  
Luck: Med** **Defense: Med-Low  
Resistance: Med-Low **

**Attack: Med-High  
Hit: High** **Critical Chance: High  
Avoidance: High **

**Weapons: Sword/Kitana** **Bow/Yumi  
Dagger (No Shuriken)**

 **Abilities (Fully leveled up and have nothing to do with plot)**

 **Forager: Heal 20% of max HP if unit starts turn in mountain, woods, waste, or field space.  
Path Finder: Unit can transverse terrain without suffering any movement penalty.  
Back Stabber: If unit attacks an enemy unit after enemy has already been attacked by an opponent then unit will deal .50% bonus damage (Daggers only Has to be 1 space away)  
Certain Blow: Grants Hit +40 when this unit initiates an attack.  
Protector: This until will charge Dual Guard points much faster, allowing more Dual Guard activations.  
No Surrender: Unit get boost to Avoidance when HP falls below 50%**

 **This is how his fully leveled form would be in Fates. Best way to describe his character would be Glass Canon. He can give punishment out and dodge well, but when he gets hit he really feels it. One or two hits will drop him easy.**

 **But this is game Lyze, so we're not going off that. Just in case some of you were curious how his stats would look. Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed. You can leave reviews. Like a thousand or so people have read it or something crazy like that and no one has left a review. To be fair I'm really tired so it may only be like 100. Regardless, reviews are nice.**

 **Anywho, keep calm and may the Aura be with you! Oh, leave in the comments who you think Lyze will get shipped with. (Yes it's going to happen. But with who? A free clue, it will be a girl. Lol!) Keep calm and may the Aura be with you! Peace!**


	3. Despair

**I think you all know what's going to happen. So, stay strong my followers and take hold of something you love. Also, my team in Fates is OP! #Asugi is my boy! Same with Rinkah. Well, she's my girl. I did have my character (Alucard) Marry her after all. Kana has so much strength stat it isn't fair. She's only a basic class right now too. Yeet!**

 **I wonder if anyone thinks Lyze's class is interesting at all. I would have him be my main if there was someone like him. I'm a huge fan of Glass Canons, not gonna lie. Also, I found a much better song for Lyze's theme. It's called Two Steps From Hell- El Dorado. Check it out, because it's awesome! Anywho, let's start.**

Lyze woke up with a yawn and not much else. He laid on the couch silently and waited for something to happen. When he realized nothing was going to occur, mostly because it was so early the sun hadn't even risen, he stood. He bent over and grabbed his toes, tugging on them to stretch his legs and back. When he straightened up his back let out a string of pops.

"That's better." He looked around the empty room, letting out a sigh. He walked to the garden, sitting on the sand by the water. He wasn't sure how early it was but didn't see any signs that the sun would be rising soon. His eyes wandered to the water and he felt entranced by it for some reason. He stood, slowly walking towards the water and slowly entering the cold water.

"You are the Ocean's grey waves, destined to seek life beyond, the shore, just out of reach." He spoke so softly he could barely hear himself, despite the sound echoing throughout the water. The ripples had ceased and the water around his legs had turned blood red. The red crept out in snaking lines that had black swirls accompanying them as they went. They didn't spread too far from his legs, only a few feet. He started to walk deeper into the water, creating more of the red water as he went.

Eventually the water made its way up to his neck, though he was in such a trance that he didn't notice. Then he submerged under the water. Everything around him was a red corruption to the peaceful blue that was normally seen in the lake.

 _"Zu'u los Lazarus, drun do dinok, hon zu'u, briinah Lass."_ There was nothing that was heard but the faint hiss of water around him. His eyes flashed red and he roared out louder.

 _"Briinah Lass! Hon zu'u! Tinvaak wah hin zeymah!"_ There was a hum in the water, then a white light appeared in front of Lyze.

 _"Zeymah, hi fen bovul. Hi los ni laan het naan lingrah. Bo!"_ He whimpered and backed away.

 _"As you wish, my sister."_ The red became deathly thick and when is dispersed Lyze was gone.

* * *

When he woke up he was coughing loudly. He looked around and saw he was under a tree by the water. He could not remember anything that had happened after looking at the lake. As he looked around he could see the sun was beginning to rise. Orange was spreading across the sky slowly.

Lyze rubbed his head in confusion.

"Damn." He looked around, hoping something would give him an answer.

"What happened?" No answer. He stood, brushing himself off before heading back to the palace. When he arrived he instantly saw the servants getting to work. He wanted to help but knew they wouldn't allow him, wither because they didn't want him to strain himself, or they did not trust a Nohrian Ranger. Despite how bothersome it was that most of the people of Hoshido did not trust him, he knew why. They were supposed to be enemies, and yet, here he was helping them, promising their queen to look after her children.

He sat back on the couch he had slept on, but saw someone had taken the blanket and pillow. So he leaned back, watching in boredom.

"Pardon me, are you Lyze?" He looked up to see a man with glasses and his hair tied back. He looked very intelligent to him.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I am Yukimura, chief tactician for Lady Mikoto. Lord Ryoma wishes to see you. I believe he wanted me to send you to the sparring yards. They can be found out back near the gardens. You'll know them by the sounds of pained screams and the sound of steel on steel." With that the tactician walked away.

"Great. What could he possibly want with me?" He rose, then began the walk to where he believed the sparring yards to be. When he reached the gardens he did hear swords hitting sounds and a few pained screams. He had thought Yukimura was messing with him.

"Oh boy." He walked towards the sounds and arrived to see a place where the grass was flattened, weapon racks scattered on the sides and a few benches. In the middle he saw Ryoma fighting a man with a very large Naginata. Lyze settled down on one of the empty benches and watched in silence.

The man tried for a stab, only to get his weapons knock to the side, which allowed Ryoma to rush up and kick the man's knees. When the man started to fall Ryoma slammed him into the ground by doing a downward slash with his training sword. The man groaned before being dragged off. Ryoma turned and saw Lyze, motioning him over.

"I have wanted to see how a Ranger of Nohr fights for quiet a while now. Give me a good challenge, will you?" Lyze chuckled as he grabbed a wooden sword.

"I'll tell you right now, I don't know how a Ranger fights."

"Well, you fight off instinct right? Your training, even if you may have forgotten what it's called and who taught you, is still on there." Lyze thought about if before shrugging.

"Very well, but you're probably going to wipe the floor with me." Ryoma gave a smirk before lowering himself into a stance where his sword was held to his right and at head height, pointed straight at Lyze's chest. The Ranger had his left shoulder forward with his right slightly back, his sword resting in his right hand.

"See, you almost immediately settled into a stance." Lyze smirked before taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Ready." Almost immediately, Ryoma charged him, trying for a stab. Lyze brought his right arm around and deflected the blade away and to his left side. He brought the handle of his sword around and slammed it into Ryoma's head, knocking the prince back a few steps. Lyze rushed for a follow up, trying for a two handed over head swing. Ryoma blacked it, knocking it to Lyze's right, where he spun with it and tried to hit Ryoma from the left.

Ryoma barely blocked it and grunted from the pressure. The prince pushed both blades down before slamming his shoulder into Lyze, knocking the Ranger on the ground. He rolled to the side to avoid being stabbed from Ryoma. When he got to his feet and blocked a swing that came at his right. He pushed it down, slamming his fist into Ryoma's gut, before bringing his left free hand around and punching him in the face.

He was surprised at well he was doing until he noticed Ryoma was barely fazed. The prince smirked and twirled his sword.

"You fight well, but you seem to be holding back. Are you worried you'll hurt me?" Lyze growled in annoyance. He rushed forward bending low to the ground, sword trailing behind him. He slammed the blade into Ryoma's shoulder, but was surprised when Ryoma recovered quickly, grabbing the blade, ripping it up and ramming the wooden sword into Lyze's gut.

Lyze bent over and felt a knee connect with his chest. He snapped up and had the wooden sword clothesline his face, knocking him into the air and onto his back with a thud. When he could see straight again he saw Ryoma's blade pressed to his neck. The blade was removed and a hand offered. Lyze smirked and took it.

"Told you." Ryoma chuckled to him.

"You did far better than I thought you were going to do." Lyze glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryoma gave a smirk.

"Nothing at all."

"Right." A servant walked over to them and slightly bowed.

"Breakfast will be served in a few minutes, my lords." Lyze gave a confused face.

"I'm not royalty. No need to address me as such." The butler flinched before nodding to Lyze.

"As you wish." He walked away, leaving Lyze in confusion.

"Are they all like that?"

"Unfortunately."

* * *

Lyze didn't know what to say. He had never seen so much food, then again, he had not seen many things that he could compare it to.

"Do you guys always have this much food!?" They all nodded, some of them chuckling.

"This is about how much we had back in Nohr as well. Though, it wasn't this kind of food." Lyze looked over to see Wesley trying his best not to drool on the table. The Wolfkin was having a hard time containing his hunger. Mikoto noticed this and smiled to him warmly.

"You may eat not, Wesley. I can see how hungry you are." The Wolfkin smiled to her, then turned to the food with a feral glare in his eyes. He closed in on some food and sniffed it. He put his plate near it and placed a few pieces of the meat in it. The he was acting made it seem he was way hungrier. Then he switched the plates so his had dozens of pieces of meat on it.

Lyze started to laugh as well as Mikoto.

"We have never had a Wolfkin in our midst. In this how much you all normally eat?" He shook his head quickly.

"I don't eat nearly as much as my other pack mates. I've always been rather... small." Everyone froze.

"If you eat that much for a small one... My god... how much food does your pack go through in a day!?" Wesley scratched his head in thought before shrugging.

"Couple hundred pounds of meat. We'll eat berries if we have to... Though that isn't very desirable. Those types of things don't really agree with us." Mikoto was very interested now.

"How did you find the food to eat?"

"We mostly hunted wild animals. If some people, mainly poachers, came to our mountains then we would eat them. When you have to eat and you're just as much an animal as you are a person, you'll eat almost anything you're served." Sakura was paling at the thought of eating another human.

"I think I need s-some fresh a-air." She covered her mouth and quickly ran away. Takumi placed his hand to his forehead, shaking it back and forth slowly.

"This turned into a disaster mighty quick." Ryoma chuckled loudly.

"I think it's been very interesting, and quiet informational. Now we know that if Wesley gets hungry we can always feed you to him." The company laughed while the archer glared at his brother.

"Or we could feed you to him and see how long you'll last." Wesley had sweat drops going down his face.

"G-Guys... I don't enjoy being used as a weapon to eat annoying siblings... You don't smell very delicious either." Takumi turned to him.

"You smelled me!?" Wesley nodded, huge smile on his face.

"I'm a Wolfkin, we smell everything we come in contact with. The only person I have not received the scent of is Lady Mikoto, because in my pack the scent of the leader is reserved only for friends and family." Mikoto smiled at him.

"Really?" Wesley nodded to her in a very serious manner.

"Scent is an badge of honor, while it sounds weird, it is our way of life. I'm sure you have something you find very important to each of you." The collective group thought about it before nodding. Mikoto stood, walking over to the Wolfkin, holding out her arm.

"You may have my scent, Wesley." The young Wolfkin looked shocked.

"A-Are you sure!? I don't want you to do so because I made it feel like you had to!" She once more smiled to him.

"No, I mean it. Go on." Wesley nodded before sniffing her arm. He did so for a few seconds before taking in a very deep, long breath. He let it out slowly, visibly relaxing.

"You smell like pastries and flowers." He realized how he had said it and scratched his head uneasily.

"Sorry, just like to point out what I smell." Mikoto sat down and a few seconds later Takumi stood quickly.

"Wait a minute! When did you get my scent!?"

"When you were sleeping."

"What!?" Wesley nodded like it wasn't a problem.

"I was patrolling the grounds as I always do. When I passed each person's room I picked up strange scents and investigated. When I saw in each one was a royal member I thought it would be important to take in your scents." Takumi gave an angered glare.

"I thought you didn't take the scent of the leader?"

"You're not the leader. You don't smell wise enough. You smell... bitter." Ryoma started to slouch over the table, trying not to let his laugh sound out.

"Bitter!? I'll show you bitter!"

"Takumi. Peace. You don't have to get upset about everything you know." He groaned before sitting down. Wesley looked around confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lyze chuckled, rubbing his temples.

"Not yet... Just don't smell Rinkah. Please, I like having you around and would prefer you don't get burned to a crisp by her."

* * *

The square was the same as Lyze remembered it from yesterday. He smiled as he saw people lulling about happily.

"Is everything here so... perfect?" Mikoto smiled for what felt like the hundred time that morning.

"Almost. Nothing is perfect, but on most days, yes. You can stay here you know." Lyze looked at her confused.

"I don't understand, Lady Mikoto." She gestured to everything around them.

"Hoshido is a place for everyone. Especially those lost and in need of hope and dreams. Lyze, you could stay here." He looked around, lost in his thoughts. He turned to her, grinning.

"Thank you, Lady Mikoto. I think I shall. If it pleases you, I would like to be a retainer for Lord Corrin. You know how he has a knack for getting himself in trouble." As if on cue the Nohrian prince fell face first into the fountain in the middle of the square. A laughing Rinkah behind him. Evidently the Flame Princess had pushed him in. Her laughing ceased when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and drug her into the fountain.

"You bastard!" There was laughter and after a few seconds even Rinkah was laughing. Kaze was trying to get the others out of the fountain, practically mothering over Corrin, until he was also pulled in. Lyze shook his head, chuckling with Mikoto.

"I know what you mean. I have also talked with Kaze, and he wishes to be a retainer to Corrin as well. Most royals have two retainers, so why not have the both of you be his retainers? It'd be interesting." A gout of water splashed both Mikoto and Lyze.

"And a recipe for disaster." Lyze gave Mikoto a certain look that she returned with a head jerk towards the fountain.

"Thank you, Lady Mikoto. Corrin! Pick a God and pray!"

* * *

After they had finished causing a scene in the fountain and dried off, Mikoto had started to address the people around the fountain. She told them who Corrin was, while Lyze watched from a distance. Hinoka had to return to the palace briefly with Takumi so the only ones left were Rinkah, Kaze, Ryoma, Lyze, Corrin, Azura, Wesley and Sakura. She eventually turned to Corrin and smiled. Then Lyze felt it. The dark, unholy presence. He scanned the crowd and saw a man with a dark cloak, wrappings around the outside, his skin swimming with some sort of magic.

Lyze felt his breathing hitch as the temperature seemed to drop almost instantly. He stood when the figure held out his hand.

"No... No no NO!" He started to head towards the shadow man, but the crowd in front of him was keeping him from making any headway.

"Get out of my way!" The sword from Corrin's flew forward and into the man's hand. He stabbed it into the ground which caused a large explosion that destroyed a large portion of the square. Lyze was sent flying from the blow and rolled into a wall. He watched through his shaky eyes as the sword broke into multiple pieces and flew at Corrin. Then his mother jumped in front of the shards and was stabbed. She let out a scream and fell into Corrin's arms. The prince went to the ground, cradling his mother in his knees.

Lyze crawled towards them, tears tugging at his eyes. Then he heard it.

"Mother!" The cry of despair. He saw Mikoto no longer moving, her eyes closed. He felt rage coursing through his entire body. He slammed his fist into the ground, creating a spider web of cracks in it as he stood.

"I'll kill him. I'll rip his head off, gut him. He will pay!" His vision started to turn red as he rushed the cloaked man. Ryoma was next to him. He drew his sword and both his and Ryoma's sword slashed through the cloak.

"Show yourself!" He could hear Ryoma, but only barely. He then saw purple energy forming around Corrin. He watched as Corrin shouted in anger, before seeming to catch fire. His limbs elongated, body seemed to stretch, then he turned into a large white dragon. He bellowed loudly, turning to the destroyed town around him. He roared loudly when his eyes set on something. Lyze turned, barely making out invisible soldier. The shimmering they gave off made them visible, but only just that. Lyze wasted no time, rushing the enemy. His sword was being coated in red and black tendrils of smoke.

"I'll kill you!" When he reached the first enemy, he swung faster then anyone could track. There was a flash of the creature's shimmering blood as he was split in two. Lyze quickly drew his dagger in his left hand, using it to block a blow coming at him from the left. He slowly turned to the beast, his eyes no longer a calm green. A berserk, bloody red. He knocked the man's sword down, plunging his own sword into the chest of the man.

He quickly brought up his dagger, slashing the throat, shimmering blood rained out and splattered the floor. Lyze retracted his sword. He was about to charge the enemy again when he heard a scream. He turned to see Sakura behind Wesley, both were separated and unarmed. Lyze remembered what he had in his pocket. He grabbed the BeastStrune, holding it above his head.

"Wesley! Catch!" The Wolfkin was the stone and held a hand up. Lyze threw it, watching in horror as a blade began its decent towards Wesley's head. When the stone touched his hand there was a grey pulse. The enemies around him were slightly blown back, but still unharmed and on their feet. When the pulse cleared there was a large white and grey monster that was teeming with muscle, bushy fur, striking red eyes, and a large horn in the middle of it's head. The large claws on the huge paws were sharp, the teeth large and pointed.

"My turn." Wesley's voice sounded more demonic, and angry. He roared, rushing at the nearest one. He picked the man up above his head, one hand to one half. Then he pulled, ripping the man in two. He threw the halves at two approaching enemies, pouncing on one and using his teeth, claws, and horn to rip him apart. He turned to the last one near him and roared. He jumped high into the air, raising his fists high above his head. He slammed them onto them man who became nothing more then a pile of shimmering blood. Wesley reared his head back and roared loudly.

Lyze smirked, turning to see Ryoma locked in combat with the one who killed Mikoto. He felt his muscles tightening, then he growled low.

"For Mikoto, you bastard." He pulled back his sword, charging his red, black energy before shooting forward and impaling the man on his sword. He picked the man up with his sword, placing a hand on his shoulder. He pulled his sword out and the man fell to his knees. He then stabbed the sword into the neck, twisting sharply to the left, then the right. He pulled the sword out, spinning and with one swing taking the head off.

He roared at the corpse, though it was not his voice. He looked down to see his amulet glowing red, with the symbol flashing inside. He heard roaring and saw Corrin destroying what was left of the attackers. When he was done he roared into the sky loudly. Then there was a bright blue and white light. Azura was walking towards him, her necklace glowing.

"You are the Oceans grey waves." She started to sing her song and Corrin seemed to be fearful of it. Then he reared back, slashing Azura in the chest. She screamed out, causing everyone to watch to cry out. Then the water returned and the song continued. It sounded pained and was slow, but it went on. Corrin slammed his clawed hands around her neck, closing in as he growled at her.

"If you're going to kill me, at least do it as yourself." Lyze couldn't explain it but when he heard her say that, adding to the fact that Corrin had a hand to her neck he felt like he had to kill the one threatening her. His neck snapped to the right quickly, a loudly crack echoing from it. When he faced back towards Corrin and Azura his face was black and red shadows that seemed to form into a skull shape, black tendrils of darkness slithering around the outside of the skull, seeming to search for something to grab. The shadowy sickness had spread down to his shoulders and upper chest as well, seeming to merge with his armor into the same smoke and tendrils. The larger plates of his leather armor seemed to create more bone like protrusions, one starting on his spine, spikes on his right shoulder, and large tendril ribs on his upper chest.

 _"Release, Briinah!"_ He slammed the handles of his sword and dagger together, creating a small smoke burst that cleared, showing the two weapons had merged. He twirled it before slamming his left hand into the ground, causing red and black smoke to burst out and launch him at Corrin. He stabbed the side of the dragon, though his weapons did not pierce the scales of the dragon. They rolled along the ground when Lyze rolled to his feet almost instantly. He jumped at Corrin, preparing to stab him with the dagger side of his newly formed Volgue.

A flash of electricity flew past him as he bent back to avoid it. He turned to see Ryoma glaring at him.

"Desist, Lyze! Do not make me attack you!" Lyze didn't move, the only sounds were the slick almost slurps and hisses from the smoke around his body and tendrils. He nodded, jumping off the downed dragon, his smoke and tendrils fading away. They all seemed to return into his amulet before it let out a red flash, then returning to slumber. Lyze's veins were pulsing red, his eyes bloodshot, black smoke floating out of his mouth as he choked in and out breath. He looked at his hand to see the strange pulsing there as well.

"What's happening to me!?"

"You... are Lazarus... God of War and Destruction." Lyze turned to see Azura walking towards him, using her staff as support.

"And my brother."

 **Cliff hanger! Don't hate... But leave reviews so I know what I can work on. Seriously, those are important to get and such. You can even say hi and odds are, I'll say hi back. Since this week is mid-terms, and my mom took my laptop, I won't be working on this story (Or any of my others) for at least a week, maybe two if it's that severe. Just hold on tight and I'll try to work on it whenever I get the chance. I promise.**

 **Until then, all of you keep calm, and may the Aura be with you!**


	4. Choice of Fates

**So my computer decided to, "Update and delete the entire thing you've been working on, cuz fuck you!" So, this sucks. Now then, to address what someone was worried about. They were worried Lyze was going to be a God character and super overpowered. Well, if you want to see true overpowered then make your Corrin (Assuming you have the game) with max strength stat, then give him low speed and spam speed wings on him (I find tons of them) and you have an overpowered asshole. Especially once he gets Omega Yato. S** **o don't worry about overpowered. He will be in his own way, just like how every character in Fire Emblem has their own way of overpoweredness. Now then, I think what occurs will surprise some of you, but it will be a fun surprise. Now then, here we go!**

"Tell us what it is exactly that we saw." No response.

"Speak!"

"You saw my brother." Takumi leaned towards Azura, glaring daggers into her pale yellow eyes.

"You called him Lazarus, God of War. Is he dangerous?" Azura looked into the archers eyes calmly.

"To you? No. To his enemies... Very much so." Ryoma stroked his chin, settling into a chair near the singer.

"Can you explain what it is that he is?" She looked at him in sadness.

"I cannot tell you much unfortunately, but I can tell you what I do know." She readjusted herself in her chair, silently clearing her throat.

"Are you familiar with the story of the four dragons of Volta?" Ryoma nodded, his patience showing. Takumi gave an incredulous look.

"What does a children's story have to do with this!?"

"Everything. No be quiet so I can explain." The prince leaned against the wall, arms crossed in slight anger.

"There were once dragons that lived in the land of Volta, all of them helped the people of both Hoshido, and Nohr. They also helped the surrounding countries, protecting everyone from the shadows, and darkness that threatened them. Among them all, four stood out the most. The four sibling dragons. There was Briinah, the second oldest. She guided the people with her light of peace and hope. Helping them stay strong against the darkness.

The third eldest was Cirrin, the dragon of life. He gave everyone the things they needed to survive in the form of water, land, air. He was seen as the friendliest of them all, always willing to help others. The oldest was Archon. He was the dragon of the shadows. While he was gifted with the powers of the very evil they were born to fight he was the most loved.

Then there was Lazarus. The black sheep of the four siblings. He was the dragon of war, bringing it wherever he went. While he gave the powers to fight against the darkness, he also brought strife with him. People fought each other for simple, trivial reasons. He was the most feared because people found his methods to be unorthodox and dangerous. But no matter what he always returned to his siblings. But, everyone still feared he would be corrupted." Ryoma turned his head sideways.

"Where is this leading, Azura?" The blue haired princess held up a hand.

"I'm getting there, Lord Ryoma. One day there was a darkness that rose. It was so horrendous and powerful that it killed all the dragons but the four siblings. Seeing his kin in danger, Archon stepped towards the darkness and made a bargain with it. He would become a vessel for the darkness if his siblings were spared. The shadows accepted.

While the shadows kept its word it did break the rules slightly. The siblings had their draconic forms destroyed, an their souls cast into the endless realm. Until a few decades ago when Lazarus, angered by everything that had occurred, shattered the very laws of time and space, freeing him and his siblings. They were released, but their bodies still gone. So they split up to try and find someone who was similar to them and bond to them. Corrin holds the spirit of Cirrin inside him. I hold the spirit of Briinah. Lyze holds the spirit of Lazarus in him.

We hold their powers as well, Corrin the most out of us all. Then Lyze. I only hold a small amount of Briinah's power. We are bonded in how similar we are. When Mikoto died, Corrin felt all the pain of Cirrin in losing Archon. They became so similar that they became one. Corrin became Cirrin. There was only one being, though they were both afraid and sad. That's why he attacked me.

Lyze had felt the pain of Lazarus losing Archon. They bonded, but not as much as Corrin and Cirrin. When Archon had been killed, Briinah went into a vow of silence. She does not speak to me or do much of anything. They are all bonded in something we have with us. While taking the object away will not unbind us it would make us slightly weaker.

For me it is my necklace. Lyze has his necklace, and Corrin has his eyes. While it sounds strange hear me out. Eyes are the gateway to the soul. Corrin and Cirrin's souls are so similar that they are almost fused. We have all been together since birth. But they have manifested in our objects. Corrin was most likely not born with his red eyes and they had changed. I was given my necklace by my mother before she dies, and Lyze was given his by our father."

Ryoma nodded, deep in thought.

"If you are related to Lyze then what does that mean for Corrin? Are you related to us as well?" Azura shook her head.

"No, me and Lyze just happened to be related to each other and the dragons. It could have been anyone." Takumi scratched his head in thought.

"Then what does that mean for Lyze and Corrin? What does that mean for you?" Azura shrugged.

"Whatever we want it to be. We only inherit their power, but what we do with it is up to us." Takumi chuckled sarcastically.

"Hear that, brother!? The Nohrian Ranger has the power of a dragon God. Who knows what he could do to us, to Hoshido! He needs to be dealt with before anyone else is hurt." Azura's necklace flashed blue, as did her eyes.

"You will not harm my brother, Takumi! He's all I have left, and I won't lose him because you are scared!" The room grew deathly quiet. Ryoma was about to speak when a man rushed in.

"Lord Ryoma, large forces of Nohrians have gathered on the border and are making ready to attack! What should we do?" Ryoma stood quickly.

"Make ready the troops! We will attack them first! Go!" He turned to Azura and frowned.

"We will have to continue this later. Come on!"

* * *

Lyze sat in silence in his cell. He had not fought them. He went through the memories of what had happened. He had attacked them and became a monster. He looked at his hand and saw a black vein working through his arm.

"No!" It faded away, while the Ranger sucked in pained breathes.

"What's happening to me!?" He sat in silence once more when the door opened. The temporary increase in light caused him to shield his eyes. When he could make out the figure he saw it was Ryoma. He stood and made his way towards the prince. They looked at each other for a few minutes before Ryoma pulled out Lyze's weapons and held them forward.

"Nohr is attacking, and we could use your help. Will you join us?" Lyze looked at the sword. The blade was almost calling out to him. He grabbed the handle of the sword, sighing.

"I don't have a choice do I, Lord Ryoma?" He shook his head to the Ranger.

"We need every man. But I trust you with my life, and you trust me correct?" Lyze nodded.

"I'll go, but I will stand by Corrin if it pleases you." Ryoma nodded.

"Very well. Come, we make to the border." Lyze followed, his head down. He felt a presence next to him, but didn't acknowledge it.

"Lyze, you ok?" He looked up to see Wesley giving him a concerned look. Lyze smiled to the Wolfkin.

"Sorta. I don't know about you, but I think some very bad things are going to be happening very soon." Wesley shrunk down, whimpering.

"So I'm not the only one. What are you going to do?" Lyze let out a tried sigh.

"Follow Corrin. What about you?" Wesley turned to the Ranger, giving a toothy smile as he did.

"No matter what happens, I've got your back." Lyze gave the Wolfkin a light pat on the back. At least he knew he had one friend in the upcoming conflict.

"I just hope things don't come to what we are planning on."

* * *

They arrived on a large plains around the time the sun was starting to set. Lyze let out pained breathes at the enormous size of both the Nohrian army and the Hoshidan army.

"They didn't come to start a war... They came to slaughter each other on the first damned day." He could feel Corrin's tenseness so he turned to the prince, seeing him looking across the field to four well armored and dressed Nobles of sorts.

Corrin started to walk forward, so Lyze followed. He was to the left of Corrin, Wesley to the right, and when he turned he saw Azura behind the prince. Eventually the were off to the side in the middle of the two armies. Corrin looked between them all and his breathing started to pick up.

"Corrin, are you ok?" He didn't get an answer. There was movement from both side that caused Lyze to reach for his sword. He saw the nobles of Nohr approaching and the four nobles from Hoshido approaching as well. Lyze looked to Hoshido's side to see Sakura with a sad look.

"B-Big Brother?"

"He's my Big Brother!" Lyze looked to the other side to see a small blonde girl looking at Corrin with fear. Ryoma held his hand forward.

"Come home with your family." Lyze looked to the Nohrians and watched as what he could guess to be the eldest brother hold his hand forward.

"No, come with us. Back home, to Father." Corrin looked like he was having a mental break down from the stress. Lyze stepped forward, drawing his sword and getting in front of Corrin defensively.

"Leave him alone! Can't you see what you're doing!?" Both sides got quiet and waited. Corrin looked up at both sides before walking directly in between them, Lyze and the others never leaving his side. Wesley was squeezing his BeastStone so hard he was sure he would break it.

"..."

"Corrin!"  
"Please, Brother!"

Corrin looked to the Nohrian nobles.

"You all raised me, despite not being blood related. You loved me more than I ever could have asked." The eldest smirked.

"Our bond is much stronger than blood." Corrin than looked to the Hoshidans.

"While I may have just met you all recently, you are my blood family. I have grown to love you all." Corrin's head lowered while everyone held their breathes. Lyze gave a quick glance to see a tear sliding down Corrin's face.

"I won't fight any of you!" Nobody made a sound. Lyze looked back at the prince, noticing the faint lines of energy forming around him. If this kept up he would transform into a dragon again. He knew Corrin had the stone but he wasn't sure it would work when Corrin was angry. Lyze noticed that all of the nobles had different faces. Some looked shocked, some disappointed or sad. Then he saw Hinoka, seeing she had a look of betrayal. Sakura was on the verge of tears, Takumi had a dark look of scorn on his face. Ryoma's was disappointment, like a father looking at his child when they did something wrong.

Lyze looked to Corrin once more, noticing the noble was shaking. Not from anger, but fear. Lyze went to him and slightly shook him.

"Corrin, stay focused. We need you." Corrin looked into Lyze's eyes and after a few seconds nodded slightly. Lyze could see Corrin's grip tightening on his new sword, the Yato. Lyze turned to see the nobles yelling at each other.

"You must have brainwashed him into wanting to betray us, Hoshidan scum! We'll kill you for this!" Ryoma had drawn his sword and pointed it at the Nohrian noble on the horse, who had a sword of his own. Though the Man's sword was coated in a dark energy.

"Not if we destroy you first!" Lyze watched as both sides made ready to attack each other. Lyze felt a wave of hopelessness wash over him.

"Oh no. The war has started. They're going to slaughter each other." Corrin had recovered, now plotting what they could do.

"We have to get them to stop attacking each other!" Wesley chuckled uneasily before pointing to the collective group.

"Uh, Corrin, last I checked we're a four man army. What can four-"

"Lord Corrin! I'm so glad I found you!" The group saw a women with red hair and wearing a maid outfit rush forward.

"Five. Because that's so much better." Wesley began to sulk, while Lyze scanned the battlefield.

"I think I have a plan that is stupid enough to work. Probably." Lyze turned to the group and smirked.

"What if a third army entered the fray and they had to focus on something else that made them opposed to fighting?" Wesley stepped forward.

"Lyze, there are five of us. Not trying to be a downer, but what can five people do against," He turned, pointing at the two armies that were beginning to rush each other. "that." Lyze sighed, scratching his head in thought.

"Good point." Corrin's eyes began to dart to both sides quickly, a smirk forming on his face.

"We don't fight the whole army. We take out their head generals before they can start to tear into each other. See?" He pointed to two men, one on each side, who were wearing high class armor.

"The only downside is that they'll stop fighting each other... to fight us." They grew silent before Wesley chuckled. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head.

"Screw it, I wasn't planning on living that long anyways. Let's do it!" Corrin chuckled, then looked at the field. To the right was a division of Wyvern riders, their leader in the center. To the left was a group of men wielding Naginatas, their leader in the center of them. Corrin raised his sword then pointed it at the Wyvern Riders.

"Lyze, Wesley, both of you take out the Wyvern Riders. We'll take the other group. Good luck." Without another word Corrin and the other two moved towards the Hoshidan side. Wesley let out a groan, pulling out his BeastStrune.

"How come it's us two, and those three. Something's off with the numbers." Lyze smiled, pulling his bow off his back.

"It's because he knows skill when he sees it. Let's not disappoint shall we?" He pulled back the string, arrow waiting patiently. He released, watching as the arrow flew through the air. The arrow moved to the left of Lyze's target, but still managed to hit and kill another Rider. The leader looked towards them before raising his axe and letting out a roar. The entire group of Riders started to fly straight towards them. Wesley chuckled uneasily.

"Plan?" Lyze looked around, seeing a creek to his right and a grove of trees to his left.

"Split up. Divide and conquer. Use the environment to your advantage! Go!" Lyze immediately made his way towards the trees while Wesley went to the creek. Lyze reached the first tree, jumping to grab the lowest branch. He planted his feet on the truck, kicking off so he could spin around and onto the branch. He started to climb higher until he was near the top.

It wouldn't have been too difficult if not for the onslaught of the Wyvern Riders trying to cleave his head from his body. When he reached the top he drew his sword and waited.

"Please work, please work, please work." When a Rider came around Lyze jumped off the top of the tree, falling straight down. Instead of hitting the ground he slammed into the rider. The force caused both Lyze and the rider to fall from the Wyvern. As they fell Lyze stabbed his sword into the chest of the man, causing blood to start falling with them. He pulled out his sword, then moved the man to be under him in hopes of breaking the fall.

When they hit the ground Lyze was dazed, his vision going black for a few seconds. He used his sword to help him to his feet, looking around. He saw Wesley in the creek struggling. He was trying to transform but couldn't find the time to do so. Every time he was about to transform he would have to dive under the water to avoid the axes.

Lyze sheathed his sword before reaching for his bow. He almost had it out when he heard a whistling sound. He turned, then fell on his back to avoid the axe from the strafing Rider. He rose to his feet as soon as he was able, drawing his sword. The Rider came around, landing the big Wyvern on the ground. Lyze held his sword to the right, pointed at the ground in a relaxed stance.

The Wyvern roared at him, starting to rush towards him. Lyze ran at it, but was being cautious. Not only did he have an angry Wyvern trying to kill him, but the Rider was waiting with an axe as well. Lyze backed away from the jaw, stabbing his sword into the eye of the Wyvern. He pulled the sword out as the Wyvern started to flail about. In doing so it managed to launch its rider off and to the ground.

Lyze sprinted to the downed rider, trying for an overhead swing. The man blocked it so Lyze kicked the man in the chest, rose his sword up and reversing the grip on it. He then plunged the blade down into the man's chest. He pulled it back out, spinning the sword so it rested in his hand normally.

He turned to see the Wyvern flying away. He remembered Wesley, dropping his sword and drawing his bow and an arrow. Wesley was propped against a rock, panting for air as the other two Riders closed in on him. Lyze pulled back the nocked arrow, taking in a full breath and letting half of it out. He released, watching as the arrow flew through the air.

When it struck the Rider's chest armor, it tore through both the armor and the man's chest before slicing out the other side. The path of the arrow left a hole in the man's chest that he could only gasp at before falling off his Wyvern. The final rider turned to Lyze. Wesley slightly looked back, his eyes becoming slits as a large fanged grin spread across his face.

He jumped up, transforming in the air, tackling the rider off his Wyvern. They splashed into the water below, Wesley's large shape was the only visible thing. The water started to turn red when Wesley burst out of the water roaring loudly. In his right paw was the rider, soaked in water and blood. Wesley picked him up high, squeezing until a loud crack echoed out of the man. Wesley let out another roar before he threw the rider into a rock. He stomped, launching gouts of water around him, then walked out.

He changed back to normal and made his way back to Lyze. When he reached Lyze he started to shake quickly.

"So, how was it for you?" Lyze chuckled, then noticed Corrin and the other two running towards them quickly.

"Why are they running so fast?" Wesley turned, his ears twitching.

"Uh oh." Lyze was about to ask when he saw what must have been half of the Hoshidan army chasing them. Most were riding Pegasus, gaining quickly. Wesley threw his hands up.

"Great! At least it can't get much worse than this, huh?" The ground started to rumble under their feet, and once more Wesley's ears started to twitch. Both turned around to see the entire Nohrian army rushing them.

"Hey, Wesley?"

"Ya?"

"How's your foot tasting?" The Wolfkin shrugged.

"Bittersweet. Can we run?" Lyze nodded quickly.

"Absolutely. Best plan all day." The duo took off towards the other three. When they started to run side by side, Wesley smirked at them.

"Come here often?" Corrin started to laugh.

"Fortunately, no. Where should we go? They'll catch us before we know it." Lyze started to scan around them before seeing a forest in the distance. He grabbed Wesley and Azura, redirecting them towards it.

"The forest! Go!" They changed their direction to continue running towards it. The enemy started to close in when Wesley pulled out his BeastStrune.

"I got this." He transformed, running next to them. He then picked the maid up and threw her towards the clearing. She was only a few feet away, and appeared to be fine. Next he threw Azura, then Corrin. Lyze shook his head at him.

"I'm not leaving you out here." Wesley growled at him.

"You can't outrun them." Lyze chuckled.

"I know." He climbed up Wesley's arm to his shoulders.

"But you can. Now go!" Wesley nodded, moving to all fours, sprinting forward towards the clearing. Lyze gripped Wesley's fur as hard as he could in hopes that he wouldn't be thrown off the Wolfkin. When they reached the clearing Lyze jumped off so Wesley could change back. They started to run into the woods, going through bushes and small openings between trees.

The further they went the more distance from the enemy they gained. As they went the roots and holes became large and more common, making maneuvering harder for them. Then Azura tripped on a root. Lyze slid to a halt, going back to help her up. As he did, a Cavalier cut through a bush near them. He saw Lyze, rushing over to him with his sword raised high.

Lyze held up his right arm defensively, closed his eyes and braced for the impact. He felt something light so he looked back. He gasped at what he saw. His arm had turned to a mass of black tendrils surrounded by red smoke. He noticed the sword had slightly gone through some of the outside ones, causing slight stings of pain. He then focused on the Cavalier, thinking about attacking him.

The tendrils started to writhe around before wrapping around the sword. They squeezed, shattering the sword before they straightened out and imbedded themselves into the man's chest. They picked him up, then impaled him onto the tree behind him. Lyze pulled back, watching as the tendrils pulled out with sick squelches and returning to his side, right where his arm was supposed to be.

Eventually the red smoke became more dense to where he could no longer see the tendrils. When it faded his arm was back, though he noticed he had a large gash on his arm, about where the sword had his the tendrils. Before he could dwell on it, Azura gave a tug to his good arm.

"We have to go. More are coming. I'll explain everything later." Lyze didn't know what she meant by that, but gave a nod anyways. They kept running until they were sure they had left the enemy behind. Even then they kept walking. Eventually they settled down to rest, the maid healing the injury on Lyze's arm. Lyze looked around, noticing all but Wesley had sad looks on their faces. They had just been declared traitors but their home countries. Everything they had know had been taken from them.

"What do we do now?" Azura stood, pointing north.

"We head to where neither Nohr, or Hoshido can find us. Also, I have something to show you all." They nodded, solemnly making their way after her. They walked for a few hours, Lyze noticing the sudden change in scenery. They rolling hills and green trees, had turned to mountainous paths with dark dead trees. He was curious as to where they were going, but didn't want to ask anything.

"We're here." Wesley looked around, grimacing at the sight. There was a large canyon to their left, the sky was clouded with lightening strikes flashing around.

"Where's here, exactly?"

"The Bottomless Canyon." The answer came from Corrin.

"This was where I lost Gunter." Azura led them to the largest bridge. She lowered her head, letting out a sad sigh.

"This will be the hardest part. In order to get where we need to be, we must jump." Wesley walked to the edge, looked over, then back to Azura. He repeated this a few times before clearing his throat.

"Are you crazy!? It's called the Bottomless Canyon for a reason! Oh! I get it, this is how none of them will find us. Cuz we'll be dead! Makes perfect sense!" Azura gave him a looked that made him flinch. It wasn't hard, but soft and sad.

"I know it sounds crazy, Wesley, but you have to trust me. The Wolfkin couldn't explain it, but looking into her eyes he felt like he could trust her with as much as his life. He started to speak, then lowered his head.

"Heh, alright. I believe you." Azura smiled warmly to him.

"Thank you. I'll go first." She stood on the outside of the rope guards, one hand on a rope while the other hung at her side. She looked back to them and smiled. She let go and started to fall. Corrin almost immediately jumped after her. Felicia, whose name Lyze discovered, jumped after Corrin shouting, "Wait for me!" Wesley chuckled, rolling his shoulders.

"Rangers first." Lyze gave him a taunting smirk.

"Cry baby." Lyze made his way to the outside of the rope. He looked back to Wesley, giving a smirk.

"I'll show you how it's done." He jumped, barely beginning his fall when something grabbed his collar.

"Gotcha!" Lyze looked up to see someone that made him panic.

"Hinoka!? What are you doing here!?" She put her Naginata to his neck, glaring darkly at him.

"I'm asking the questions. Where's Corrin you traitor?" Lyze looked to the bridge to see a terrified Wesley. He looked straight down, then back to Hinoka.

"He... Um... Jumped?" She seemed to be thinking about what he said for a second. Then it really clicked.

"He did what!?" Lyze nodded.

"Ya, after Azura jumped he followed her, then Felicia. I was about to when you- Sharp blade!" She pressed the blade into his neck. He saw tears in her eyes.

"After all this time, you corrupted him right when we got him back. Now he's dead!" The Ranger had to get her to listen.

"No, Hinoka! He followed Azura because we have to get down there for safety, crazy as it sounds. Just don't kill me!" She wiped away a tear before raising her weapon.

"No promises."

"No!" As she was about to bring the blade down there was a loud roar. She turned to see a transformed Wesley, jumping straight at her. He tackled her off her Pegasus, causing them both, Lyze in tow, to tumble down the canyon. As they fell Lyze could hear Wesley shouting, "I'm sooooooooory!" As they fell Lyze tried to keep himself from spinning. Eventually he managed to gain control, looking straight down.

He saw Wesley below him, so he straightened up, diving down towards the panicking Wolfkin. He came next to him, helping him center out.

"Hold your arms out!" Wesley did as he was told, almost immediately leveling out. Lyze and Wesley exchanged grins before the Wolfkin shrieked in fear. Lyze turned, then got slammed into by Hinoka.

"I'll kill you before we die!" Lyze tried to get her off, but she wouldn't release him. As she started to punch him the canyon grew brighter. They both looked down, seeing the bright light. As they approached it they started to scream in terror. Then everything when black and white. Eventually it all faded to black.

When Lyze woke up he felt sick. He slowly opened his eyes. What he saw above him confused him.

"Why is the ocean in the sky?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Lyze looked over to see Wesley on his back, also looking up. They both sat up, looking around in confusion. The entire land was in pieces, large chunks of earth floating in the air, white clouds with strange holes that gave way to an ocean. Some of the ground floating around them was sideways or even upside down. Lyze also noticed multiple ruins of sorts around the area. Large trees and green grass was everywhere.

"I think we're dead." When Wesley said that there was a rustling noise behind them. They turned to see Hinoka getting up. She looked around for a few seconds before closing her eyes and starting to breathe quickly.

"I-I'm dead?" She then looked over at Lyze.

"You!"

"Oh crap." She stood, striding over to him quickly.

"Let's talk this ou-oof!" She delivered a kick to his face, knocking him on his back. She straddled him, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"I'll kill you for this. First you take away Corrin, then you kill us! I knew never to trust you!" She started to squeeze tighter while Lyze tried in vain to pry her hands off his throat.

"Pl-Please... _Stop."_ She tightened her grip, only stopping to shove away Wesley who was trying to stop her.

"You're killing him! Stop, dammit!" Lyze's vision started to blur and darken.

 _"H-Hino...ka."_ There was a scream from behind him. He then could make out Corrin putting his hands on Hinoka's face, making her look at him.

"Sister, stop! You'll kill him!" When she saw him she released Lyze, jumping back.

"Corrin! But Lyze said you jumped off the bridge!?" He nodded.

"You did too. When you jump off the Bottomless Canyon you end up here. You're not dead." She placed a hand over her mouth. Tears started to tug at her eyes. She then hugged him closely.

"I thought I had lost you again! Don't ever leave again!" Corrin placed his arms around her, smiling.

"I promise." Wesley was helping Lyze up, sniffing him, checking for any injuries.

"You good?" Lyze nodded, coughing loudly.

"Never better. Just let me lie here and contemplate my life, please." After a few seconds of rest Lyze looked up at Azura, who was resting next to him, also looking him over.

"W-Where are we?" She helped him stand, along with Wesley.

"Welcome, to Valla. Our home Kingdom." Lyze looked around.

"H-Home? What do you mean?"

"This is where we grew up, brother."

"Brother!?"

 **Remember, Lyze doesn't know his past and all these things. So it really confuses him. As for Hinoka being there? Take a guess. Any guess will do. Also, this crashed on me like five times. It would have come out on Saturday, but it crashed. Then I planned on Sunday, but it crashed. Then I went to my mom's house and re-worked it. Now it's up! Yes!**

 **Now then, if anyone has any questions, ask them. Make sure to tell me how I'm doing and what I need to work on. It really helps me make these chapters better. I plan on getting at least one more chapter out before Spring Break is over. That's my goal. But things can get hectic on my breaks, so we'll see.**

 **Anywho, thanks for reading, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all! Have a nice break too! (If you're on break) Peace!**


	5. Valla

**Here we go with the next chapter! Hope everyone is ready for the grand unveiling of everything about Lyze. Or, what Azura knows. Here we go!**

Lyze sat on a rock, looking around the cave they had hid in. He still couldn't wrap his head around what he had been told. Azura his sister, and she was royalty of Valla. Which meant he was as well. He gripped his head at that word. He saw a large stone face. He shook the memory away and let out calming breathes.

"Just breathe, Lyze. In and out." Once he felt calm he turned to see Corrin talking with Azura about something. Felicia and Wesley were by the entrance to the cave talking silently to themselves. He noticed Hinoka was sitting against the far wall, he knees to her chest and he lower face hidden behind her knees. Lyze let out a sigh. He stood, then made his way over to her. He sat next to her and let out a slow breath.

"Having a hard time adjusting as well?" She nodded. Lyze chuckled.

"I think everyone but Azura is. Oh well. I'm sure everything will be better once we tell everyone about this place. That'll stop the fighting." Azura turned to him quickly.

"You mustn't! If you speak of Valla outside of this realm you will be torn away into nothing!" Lyze flinched, lowering his head.

"Never mind then. Guess things are only going to get harder from here." Wesley suddenly ran towards them.

"Speaking of harder, we've got company, from deeper in the cave! Get ready!" Everyone sprang to their feet, preparing themselves for battle. Lyze realized Hinoka didn't have her Pegasus and would be fighting on the ground.

"Will you be ok without your mount?" She nodded.

"I had to learn ground combat before I was allowed to train on Pegasus back. I'll manage. Just have to get back in the flow." Lyze nodded, silently vowing to stay near her and keep her safe. He drew his sword, keeping it close seeing as they were in close quarters. Hinoka had her Naginata angled down, keeping her stance tight as she walked next to Lyze. They made sure to stay as close to the group as they could, still spread out slightly to avoid hitting a friendly.

As the approached a path, Lyze and Hinoka going first, the rocks started to fall, sealing the princess and the Ranger in the dark. They found a small hole, looking through it and calling to their allies.

"Are you two ok?"

"Yes, we're fine. We need to keep moving though. You guys head around and we'll try to meet up. If you see any enemies hit first, strike deep, and cut deeper. Good luck." Before they left a voice called for Lyze. He recognized it as Azura's.

"Stay safe, I don't want to lose you again, Brother. Please." Lyze smiled.

"I promise. Stay safe, Sister." He stood, nodding to Hinoka as they turned to where they had to move.

They walked to a path of the tunnel that was pitch black. Lyze motioned Hinoka back. He slowly walked through, his sword held up in a defensive manner. His eyes darted around carefully, making sure there was nothing that was going to attack him. He could feel Hinoka directly behind him, her Naginata probably held high. Lyze was then blinded as the cavern filled with light.

When he opened them he was surprised to see an almost invisible soldier, similar to the ones on the Hoshidan square, jumping at him with an axe ready to strike. He quickly brought up his sword to block, barely stopping the axe from hitting him. It did manage to slight hit his left shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain. He was trying to fight back when the man grunted, looking down to see a Naginata piercing his chest. It twisted, then went back behind Lyze. He pushed the axe up, sending it out of the man's grip. He then stabbed the man in the chest, pulling out and slicing him upwards.

He gripped where he had been struck, cursing to himself silently. Hinoka walked in front of him, holding her left hand to the wound.

"What are you doing?"

"Healing you using a technique Sakura taught me. It's not as strong as hers, but it's better than nothing." Her hand started to glow, the wound slightly healing. The pain faded, though the wound was still there. Lyze smiled to her.

"Thanks, I'll try to be more careful next time." She nodded, stepping next to him and readying her Naginata again. When they came to the next darkened path Lyze kept his gaze down and his left hand hovering over his eyes. When the cavern filled with light he blocked out the light, moving his hand when it cleared. He spotted two men coming at them, one with another axe and one with a sword. Hinoka moved towards the swordsman, Lyze heading towards the man with the axe.

When the man swung horizontally at his head, he ducked under it, slicing the hands of the man, watching as the flew through the air. He the spun, slicing the lower abdomen of the man, causing him to double over. Lyze swept the legs out from under him, then following with a stab to the man's chest. He pulled his sword out, seeing Hinoka as she fought her opponent. The man tried for a swing only to hit air and have the Naginata stab into his chest. The weapon was pulled out before it was spun over her head, then used to slice the throat of the man.

She looked to Lyze, nodding. The Ranger returned it, coming back next to his partner as they continued to walk further. When they entered the next area they were confused why it hadn't lit up yet. So they continued until it did light up. They weren't blinded, but did notice they were surrounded by several enemies.

Lyze felt Hinoka press against his back. He placed the blade of his sword on his left hand, keeping slightly low as the enemies crept towards them in a taunting manner.

"Plan?"

"No, and I'm guessing you don't have one either?" Lyze chuckled, rolling his shoulders and letting out a sigh.

"I wish I did." They got closer together, waiting for the enemy to make the first move. A man tried to stab Lyze, the Ranger moving it to the side, knowing he couldn't dodge or Hinoka would be hit. He returned with a slash of his own, the man's neck splitting open. He blocked another swing, redirecting the man into some of the others who were closing in.

He felt a pain in his arm, seeing an axe stuck right under his shoulder. He jerked the axe away, slicing the man across his bare chest. He stabbed another encroaching man, feeling his left arm begin to falter. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold much longer, then he felt a sting to his chest. That's when he saw the arrow.

"No..." He started to stumbled when he was helped back up, Hinoka pulling the arrow out. She quickly healed it, trying to hide her injuries from Lyze. When the Ranger saw this he grabbed her, pulling her to the wall and standing in front of her defensively as the onslaught of enemies continued. Lyze held his right arm forward.

"Whatever monster is in me, help me protect her. Please." The smoke returned to his arm, the tendrils appearing and stabbing two of the enemies near him. They sliced through them, attacking more enemies. They started to recover, slicing at his tendrils. He hissed in pain as they were cut into. When they bunched together they were strong, but one by itself was weak. The tendrils seemed to know what he was thinking and bunched together.

He saw there were too many and thought being defensive. They came back to him, spreading out and hardening, taking the shape of a large shield. As the blows hit the shield he only felt light taps, but they started to grow stronger and more painful.

"Go away!" He pushed the shield forward, smoke shooting out and blowing the enemies away. While it wasn't dangerous it certainly bought them some breathing room. He pressed himself back to Hinoka, keeping her as far away from their attacks as possible.

"I won't allow her harm!" He turned his back to them, feeling tendrils spread across his back and harden. He looked into her eyes, smiling as the blows struck him. She had tears in hers, while Lyze's were fading. In a last effort he sent all his tendrils out at the enemy. The large amount of tendrils impaling the enemies, killing most of them.

"I'm sorry... Azura... Guess I'm breaking my... promise..." He vision started to fade, and he slumped against Hinoka, still keeping her safe. The last thing he heard was a loud roar that seemed to shake the cavern.

* * *

Lyze sat up quickly, immediately placing his hand where it hurt the most, his shoulders and back. He bit his cheeks, feeling the tang of blood in his mouth.

"Damn... That stings. A lot!" He sucked in a breath, seeing he was in a strange place. It was a castle of sorts, he could tell that, but last he remembered they didn't have access to any castles.

"Am I dead?"

"Not quiet, stupid." He turned to see Wesley smirking at him from a chair across from him. The burns on his face still present, but they had been mostly healed, so only small scars remained.

"Lucky we found or you'd have bled to death, even if Hinoka did her healing stuff." Lyze nodded, cracking his neck.

"So what happened?"

"After we were separated we fought through what felt like an army, then heard you shout that the enemy wouldn't hurt her. We rounded the corner to see you impaling most of them with your tendril-things. You dropped shortly after, right onto Hinoka's chest. She put you on the ground, completely ignoring the enemies. So I transformed, roared and ripped the dastards to shreds. We had Felicia keep you alive, but needed more supplies and a place where you could rest. So Corrin pulled a rabbit out of the hat and warped us to his castle in another dimension. Fun right?"

Lyze chuckled as the Wolfkin's description of current events.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Oh ya. We even got a new ally. A guy names Gunter, big and strong looking, but a little weird and suspicious to me to be honest." Lyze nodded, not really caring too heavily about this man at the moment.

"So Hinoka is ok?" Wesley nodded, his ears twitching.

"Other than a few cuts and bruises she's fine as can be. You definitely kept her alive, by almost killing yourself. Might have to start calling you Meat Shield, huh?" Lyze smiled to his friend.

"Call me whatever you like, as long as she doesn't get hurt." Wesley chuckled loudly, his ears folding back.

"Man you're a book." Lyze didn't know what he meant by that, but didn't want to ask.

"Whatever. When can I get up?"

"When I say you can." They turned to see Felicia entering the doorway, staff in her hands. She waved it, light flooding over Lyze. He felt refreshed and let out a sigh.

"Thank you. How many more wounds do I have?"

"None, but I'm more worried about what a certain red-head princess will do to you when she sees you're ok enough to stand. I don't want to rush you to your feet, only to have you get knocked back into here." Lyze groaned, shaking his head.

"So when can I get up?"

"Tomorrow at the earliest, but that's pushing it. You need a bath though." He nodded, being helped up by Wesley. He was helped down the hall to a room where a tub was already filled, steam rolling off.

"Thanks, Wesley. I think I can handle myself from here. Probably." Wesley shook his head, taking his leave and shutting the door. Lyze was still feeling pain in his body, now knowing what Felicia meant when she said she didn't want him up. He undressed, entering the tub, hissing in pain once more as he entered.

He then noticed something strange. The water was turning red, it looked smoky, or like blood swirling through the water. He didn't panic, just watched it. Then he saw his limbs turning to tendrils.

"Interesting. What's happening?" They spread so they took up the whole tub, some even slithering up the side of the tub and resting on the side. He let out a breath, seeing red smoke come out and swirl up, almost like one's breath early on a cold morning.

He started to feel all his pain melt away into nothingness. He sighed, feeling content. He knew baths felt good, having taken one in Hoshido and feeling at peace. But this had never happened. He then noticed that the tendrils were slowly returning to him, the smoke in the water becoming more transparent. Eventually it was just him in the water, and he felt like he had never been sore before in his life.

"Curious, most curious." He stood, having no issues whatsoever. He redressed, deciding to try a test. He took his dagger, then made a small cut on his hand. He watched the blood run down his hand, then kneeled next to the tub. He placed his hand in, watching as tendrils formed around his hand and stretched out in the water. The smoke returned, but wasn't as dark or in as large of quantity as before.

It cleared faster, so he looked at his hand. The cut was gone, as was the pain and any sign of his injury. He was more curious. He found a bucket of cold water and did the same, placing his hand in. Nothing happened. He returned to the warm water, watching the tendrils and smoke.

"Warm water heals me. Interesting. I'll have to tell Felicia at once. This could help me in the future." He left, finding the maid, letting her know what he had discovered. She was very surprised, and ended having to be shown. She had almost lost her lunch as a result, but believed him afterwards.

Lyze was free to go. He walked around the castle, taking in the surroundings. It was clear blue skies, maybe one or two small white clouds overhead. The castle had walls around it, then a smaller set of wall near the northern part. He saw a throne in the distance, also seeing multiple shops and buildings around. He chuckled at the place, wondering how such a place could exist.

He walked around, enjoying the soft grass underneath, even if he did have boots on. He then saw what looked to be a training yard in the distance. He walked forward, seeing Hinoka ridding her Pegasus and fighting a knight on a large black horse that had horns as armor over its head.

He guessed the man was Gunter. He watched as they exchanged blows before Gunter managed to knock Hinoka off her Pegasus with a side swing. She tucked and rolled, springing to her feet and charging him on foot. She jumped up high, spinning her Naginata around her body before slamming it into Gunter. The knight hardly flinched, grabbing her throat and picking her up.

Lyze was worried, especially when he didn't drop her. He sprinted forward, jumping up and tackling the Knight off his horse. They roll, Gunter landing on top of him.

"We were sparring, boy!"

"Looked to me like you were killing her!" Lyze tucked in his legs, kicking Gunter off him. He rolled backwards to his feet, drawing his sword. Gunter was shocked, then chuckling as he drew a silver lance from a bag on his horse.

"If you wish to be taught a lesson, you had only to ask, boy." Lyze spun the sword, ending with it behind him in his right hand. He rushed the knight, keeping low as a stab from the lance went right past his head. Gunter seemed surprised by the Ranger's speed. Lyze swung upwards at an angle, the sword slicing through the armor and cutting into Gunter's skin.

Lyze felt a hand grab his head and pull him into a head butt. He was knocked back, then felt a strong blow to his gut. He doubled over, then had the metal pole of the lance slammed over his back. He crumpled to the ground, groaning as he rolled around. He felt a boot to his chest, then looked into the almost dead eyes of Gunter.

"You actually managed to hit me. That almost never happens. I'll forget this happened and not kill you. But never interrupt me when I'm doing something again. Glad we're on common ground." The foot was removed and the knight returned to his horse. Lyze slowly got to his knees, shaking his head as his vision spun. He felt someone help him up. He looked over and into the red eyes of Hinoka.

"You alright? You hurt?"

"Just my pride. How about you. It almost looked like he was going to kill you." Hinoka shrugged, smiling at him.

"I've suffered worse. That reminds me." She punched him in the gut, letting him drop to the ground in a groaning heap.

"That's for being an idiot back there and scaring me! Don't you ever do that again! Got it!?" Lyze gave a shaky thumbs up, the spoke softly to himself.

"Today is just not my day." He was once more helped up, both of them sitting on the bench by the training yards, watching as Corrin and Azura began to spar.

"Why did you do it?" Lyze gave a confused glance to Hinoka.

"Do what?"

"Almost kill yourself for me? And don't give me the, 'You're royalty, so I had to' crap. That won't cut it." Lyze started to laugh. Hinoka was slightly unnerved by it.

"What's so funny?" Lyze finished, sucking in a breath.

"Just that you think I would only save someone because they're royalty. I suppose I feel obligated to, seeing as they have lives to return to, people who care about them, memories that should be made on top of those they have. I don't have those, so if I can preserve others than I'm ok." Hinoka turned to him, giving her full attention.

"What about making some, like with your sister, Azura? She would be heart broken if you were to die protecting someone. Don't you care about her?" Lyze sunk his head down in shame.

"It's hard and complicated. I want to feel like I care deeply about her, but I can't. She may be my sister, but I don't see her that way. She's just a person, and it hurts when she looks at me and treats me like a brother and I can't treat her like a sister. I can see the hurt in her eyes, the hurt when I decline doing things with her. You know and care about your siblings so you wouldn't understand. You look at Ryoma and see a brother, someone you can depend on. I look at Azura and see nothing like that. It's hard."

Hinoka nodded, thinking about what he had told her.

"Then treat her like a friend for now, but do things with her so one day you will view her as a sister, someone you can depend on. It won't happen overnight, but it will one day. When I first met mother, Lady Mikoto, I was awful to her. I told he she would never be my mother. I didn't see her as that and never wanted to. But as time went on I began to become closer to her and started to view her as the mother I had always wanted. You must do the same with Azura. Can you do that for me?"

Lyze looked into her eyes, trying to think about if there was a downside to what she was asking of him. He eventually sighed, a smile cracking on his face.

"Very well. I shall try to bond with Azura."

"And not get yourself killed." Lyze chuckled at her, giving a taunting gaze.

"No promises."

* * *

"Lozbel! Selene! Answer me!" He crawled on the floor, clutching his family sword close, the handle fitting perfectly to his hands. He slowly stood, stumbling back to the ground. He remembered about Selene.

 _"She's home, she's safe. Lozbel!"_ Lozbel. He knew her every detail. Dark blue hair that was short and just to the bottom of her head, black ribbon on the left side of her head. Pale skin, medium height, large black and red cloak from her time in the Shepherds with him and the others. Her Flux tome she had magically altered to be more powerful.

"Lozbel! Where are you!? Please!" He stood once more, using the sword as a crutch. His vision cleared and he was in a field. He couldn't laugh at the irony. Just like his leader, or one of them. He scanned around, noting there were a few trees in the distance. He swallowed, his mouth dry.

"Lozbel!" His voice echoed into the world around him before dying out.

"Dammit! Ok, Soren, one thing at a time. Check yourself." He looked himself over. His armor was fine, though weird. Blue armor with white and red marking that had a Kitsune mask on his right shoulder, dark blue shoulder and knee pads, and a white fox tail on his waist-line.

"Ok, armor's good. Now we find Lozbel." He felt much better and aware, so he stopped using his sword as a crutch, placing it in the sheathe on his back.

"Wonder is Owain, Inigo and Severa ended up here? They went through a different portal though. Dammit, wish I had some more backup. He looked around, his eyes hurting from the sun so he pulled up the dark blue hood.

"Find civilization. Find help, then find the others. What's the worst that could happen? Giant Faceless monsters?" There was a growl behind him that made him turned and draw his sword. A giant faceless moved out of a bush and into the open, growling at him.

"That's a big ass Risen. No wait, it has no face. Damn me and my mouth. My foot sure is tasting pretty good right now. At least it can't get much worse." There were more growls and he was surrounded.

"Foot. Mouth. Got it. Alright." He held his sword over his right shoulder, his left hand by his side casually.

"Come and show me what you've got!" They started to rush him, unaware at what they had done until after he burst into blue flame.

"For the Drakaryn!"

 **Some throwbacks to those of you who read my other Fire Emblem story, No Fear. I would not recommend it, because it was horribly written. Like, jump off a bridge bad. If you want to then go read it, but don't say I didn't warn you. This new guy, Soren, is basically a Dread Fighter, but with his own flair. His 'buddy', Lozbel is the same as him.**

 **Not a Dread Fighter, but she's from No Fear. They're relationship will be clear later on. Anywho, if you have a questions, comments, or concerns then let me know! Keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


	6. Fire of the Drakaryn

**This chapter will mostly be focusing on the new character (Sorta new) Soren and what he is doing. Now, at one point in the chapter I will put up a cue for you to listen to this song, as it is basically his theme and will fit perfectly for him battling. Since he's Awakening it is a remix of an Awakening song, and sounds amazing.**

 **The song is Awakening Id (Purpose) Remix by NOQQYSC. You'll see the cue when it happens. Also, Soren will immediately come off as over powered. He sorta is having fought Grima and all. So he will definitely have some skills, but he'll have to learn how to fight these new enemies, so he'll be new to the whole Ninjas and things like that. Just so you know. Now here we go!**

Soren sprinted forward, moving almost too fast to be seen. He swung his sword, the blade engulfing in blue fire, when it connected with the Faceless the beast split in half at the waist and exploded. He spun, skidding to a halt and jumped up. He started to dive down towards the next Faceless, spinning like a Shuriken as he went. When he hit the next Faceless it was split down the center. Soren's eyes flashed blue, he switched his grip to be backwards, moving forward at high speed again.

He slid under the third Faceless, the force from his sliding kicking knocking it above him. As it fell behind him he slammed the hilt of his sword into it's back, energy cracking through the air and knocking the Faceless away. As it flew it started to disintegrate into nothing but ash.

Soren spun his sword to where he held it forward, placing it on his shoulder. He saw two left.

"Come on!" They all rushed, the Dread Fighter holding his sword straight up, running his left hand along the blade, fire collecting along where his hand traveled. He then blinked, his eyes turning red, and the fire did as well. When the Faceless tried to hit him he warped away in a burst of blood red fire. He spun, swinging his sword and a wave of red fire split through the air.

When it collided with the Faceless they all were split in half, each half flying away, the tops high into the sky. He raised a flaming hand, opening it and letting the fire loose. When it struck the Faceless they were completely doused in fire. When they faded there was nothing left but ash.

"Piece of cake." He sheathed his sword on his back after giving it a spin around his arm. He turned and started to walk away.

"Now to find Lozbel."

* * *

"Azura, are you ok?" Lyze looked to his sister to see her clenching her head in pain.

"I think. But I can sense something very powerful. Very, very powerful. It's somewhere outside of Hoshido's capitol and moving east. But I can't tell what it is. We should investigate it." Lyze frowned to her.

"Sorry, but Corrin wants to see if he can convince some Hoshidans to join our cause, so we're instead heading to a fort in Hoshido. It's nowhere near where you want to go." Azura nodded, solemnly.

"Getting allies is certainly more important. Very well. Hopefully we can figure out what it is later." Lyze nodded, motioning his sister to follow.

"We will. Come on, we're moving out."

* * *

"Hold, Hoshidan!" Soren turned to the sound, seeing a man with a bow aimed at him. The man had white hair with only one patch that was black, his outfit black and menacing. To most. Soren walked towards him.

"What did you call me?" The man pulled back the string more, the bow letting out a creaking sound.

"You heard me. Now don't move, I don't want to fight you. But I will if I must." Soren smiled.

"I was going to say the same thing. Put the bow down, you're in good company. I will not harm you." The man thought about it, then lowered the bow. He returned to arrow to the quiver, placing the bow over his shoulders.

"Very well. Just don't try anything." Soren nodded, extending a hand to the man.

"Soren." The man took the Warriors hand.

"Shura. Haven't seen someone around these parts in a long time to be honest. I thought you were coming to kill me for a minute." Soren turned his head sideways.

"Why would I be here to kill you?" He chuckled.

"I'm sorta wanted by both Hoshido and Nohr. Bandit and all, though I've given that up. Not the life I want to live anymore. Ya know?" Soren nodded to him.

"I know what you mean. One of my good friends was actually a bandit before he joined our side. Guy had a crazy sweet tooth. Always had a sucker in his mouth. Seriously, it was crazy how he never gained any weight." Shura started to laugh.

"I've met some people like that. Now then, what are you doing out here?" Soren sighed.

"Looking for my wife. Problem is, I have no idea where I am other than what you've told me. Apparently there's two countries called Hoshido and Nohr. Am I right?" Shura nodded.

"Completely, though they don't exactly see eye to eye, ever since they abducted family members from each other. Then there was this thing on the plains of Hoshido that plunged everything into war. Bunch a stuck up nobles." Soren knew what he meant, having seen his fair share of crazy kings. One had even ruled his country until one of his best friends killed him.

"Sounds fun. Where are we now though?"

"Right on the border of Hoshido and Nohr. Say, how do you not know anything?" Soren chuckled, looking around in a bored manner.

"I'm going to be brutally honest, whether you believe me or not. I'm from a different world, me and my wife went through a portal because we wanted to help people. We both ended up here, that much I know, but we've been separated. I need to find her and make sure she's safe." Shura just looked at him before flinching.

"Holy shit, you're not joking!" Soren took a mock bow.

"Ever the honest man. I may be asking a little too formally, but would you be willing to help me. Maybe give yourself a chance to redeem yourself." Shura narrowed his eyes.

"You'd really want help from someone like me? You seem a couple big steps above my ranking." Soren smiled to him in a calming manner.

"Back in the army I was apart of, everyone was equal. No one was turned down if they truly wished to fight side by side with us. I shall hold up those rules. My friend saved me from a simple life of torment. Parents were dead and things were looking grim. He didn't sugar coat it, said I had a high chance of dying. But still I went and he accepted me. Then he... Well... He's somewhere." Soren looked up, a longing look in his eyes.

"Maybe one day I'll find him again and return the favor. Until then, I vowed to fight in the honor of his people. The Drakaryn. So, enough of my ramblings. What do you say?" Shura looked at him disbelievingly.

"You're crazy." Then he lowered his head. "But you have awoken a hope in me I thought was long dead. Alright, I'll help you. The best place to start would be Nohr, since the closest town lies there. Then we'll double around from the south and head into Hoshido. Sound good?" Soren nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you, Shura." The bandit nodded his head.

"Don't thank me yet. We haven't even found her." They began their walk west, into Nohr.

* * *

"We have two options. Head over these mountains, or go around. Going around is two days extra journey, and we may run out of rations. But, over the mountains is through Wolfkin territory and trust me when I say, they're not nice people. Normally. I met one a few days ago, he was friendly enough, though they kicked him from the group so that tells you something, don't it?" Soren looked up the mountain, smiling.

"Ever heard of a Fell Dragon?" Shura shook his head.

"The hell's a Fell Dragon?" Soren pointed to the massive mountain.

"Imagine if that sprouted wings, had six blood red eyes and huge horns. I've fought one, so these Wolfkin shouldn't pose a problem. We can always sneak through, and if push comes to shove," He stated while his arm burst into flames. "We make our own path." Shura shook his head.

"If you insist. Just trust me when I say we need to be quiet. They have amazing hearing. Come on, I'll show you a relatively safe path." As they began walking Shura looked to Soren.

"Have you really fought something as big as this mountain?" Soren nodded, a smirk on his face.

"Oh ya. It was crazy. End of the world type stuff. Grima, the Fell Dragon of ancient legends. We put her ass in the ground. But at the cost of a life. Unfortunately." Shura knew what he meant, that man who he looked up to was the one who died in the fight against the Fell Dragon.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know how it feels to lose someone." Soren chuckled.

"It's fine. Besides, I have a feeling he's still alive somewhere. He's way to damn stubborn to die. Plus if he did then his wife would have a hay day with his ass. She's a very terrifying person when she wants to be. She made a tornado and slammed a giant dragon into the ground! By herself!" Shura was now curious of this world where he Soren had come from.

"What was your world like?"

"Peaceful, mostly. Then we had multiple wars that ravaged everything. First was against a country called Plegia. That's where I hail from. The king was a crazy bastard, named Gangrel. Then after that we had two years of peace, though I traveled with my friend and my would be wife during those times to look for someone who was supposedly killed. We found her as well as some secrets. Do you know my age, Shura?"

The bandit shook his head.

"I haven't a clue. Umm... Thirty?" Soren shook his head.

"Twenty three. And I already have a daughter."

"How young were you when you had her?"

"We haven't, that's the funny part." Now Shura was interested in this.

"Alright, so how does that work?"

"Well, Fell Dragon actually killed everyone, so our children came back from the future to help us and fight with us, so my daughter is twenty one right now. And she technically hasn't been born. How's that for weird?" Shura gripped his head, grunting.

"My head hurts. Your life sounds crazy." Soren started to laugh loudly.

"You have no idea. Wait until you meet my wife. She'll knock you flat on your ass. Literally. And not so much. I think you'll find her entertaining." Shura shook his head.

"Crazy world jumpers." Soren laughed again.

The duo walked for a few hours, the sun starting to set above them. Shura found a spot for them to make camp, Soren gathering fire wood while Shura set up the area where they would be sleeping. Once the fire was started they began to exchange more about themselves.

"Shura, you never told me exactly why you wanted to leave the life of a bandit. Nobody who's been doing something for years just wakes up and changes every part of their life. It take a big push." Shura stopped eating his food, looking down in shame.

"A few days ago, me and the group I worked with went to raid a town. A pretty big job for us. Usually we just attacked passer byes, not entire towns. The plan was to go in at night and take everything while only attacking the guards. Things were going well until we got busted. We had planned on this, though the boss had not said how. He started to grab some of the children, threatening to cut their throats if we weren't allowed to leave." The guards, of course, refused, while everyone else pleaded for him to let the child go.

Eventually the guards were convinced to let him go. He walked back with the child while the rest of us made ready to run. However when he reached the edge of the town where he was supposed to let the child free he... He killed the child. And I watched him, doing nothing to stop him.

We returned to the camp. And everyone was celebrating like we had won a goddamned war. Except me. I'll never forget the look of fear and pain in that child's eyes as his life was ended by a madman. The next day I slipped a poison into his drink. I watched as he died, choking to death on his own vomit as the others tried to save him. I smiled at first, but realized I had not saved the child in the end.

All I did was kill him. Kill him too late." Soren nodded, then looked him in the eyes.

"But you saved others, Shura."

"Huh?"

"If you hadn't killed him, he may have hurt others later. What you did was save others. Yes, the boy died, but you cannot dwell on the past. If you do it will eat you until you are nothing but a shell. I'm not saying it's easy, but you have to work hard and never quit. Everything has an ugly side. A bad deal. You got one of the worst deals you could get." Soren remembered how Shura had told him about his home country Kogha.

"So push on. You have to. Ok?" Shura nodded to him. Then chuckled.

"Maybe joining you wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Thank you." Soren nodded, about to say he was turning in when he sensed something.

"Shura, what color eyes do the Wolfkin have?" Shura cocked his head.

"Brown, except their leaders. Wolfssengers have red eyes. Why?" Behind Shura, Soren could see multiple pairs of brown eyes with one red pair in the middle. Shura saw the look in his eyes and very faintly nodded. He reached down to his bow that was at his feet. When he grabbed it he then moved towards his quiver.

Soren saw the Wolfkin flinch behind Shura. He pretended to yawn, reaching for the handle of his sword. He gripped it, pulling out the silver blade and rushing in front of Shura. The Wolfkin jumped out of the bushes, Soren greatly surprised by their size.

He quickly recovered, ducking under the swing of one and stabbing under the chin. He spun away, removing his blade as the beast crumpled to the ground. He saw one about to hit him when an arrow lodged into its eyes and made it back pedal away, roaring in pain.

"Thanks!" He backed up to Shura, the duo with their weapons raised and looking around. Soren counted at least ten, not counting the leader who watched from a distance. While most of them were silver or white in color, the leader was a dark red and black, with a large horn on his head.

"So, attacking us while we try to relax eh? Not very honorable." The Wolfssengers let out a laugh.

"You speak of honor, yet your kind holds none for us! So we've decided to fix that and just kill you. We know you've been leading the Kitsune to our mountain and having them attack us! We've lost so many... In such a small amount of time." Soren slightly lowered his sword.

"We just got here. What do you mean?" The leader slammed his fists on the ground, growling to one of his pack mates. The Wolfkin nodded, leaving them.

"We will show you. Do not move." Soren nodded, lowering his sword to a position where it did not look threatening. Shura did the same, but kept his eyes dancing between foes to make sure they would not try anything.

"This is fun." Shura chuckled, shaking his head.

"Were you and your army always this carefree?" Soren tapped his head in mock thought.

"Ya. We were. You should have seen Nyroc. He was hysterical." The bandit rolled his eyes.

"Sure." There was a groan of pain, causing them to look over to see the Wolfkin returning. It had something in its hands, and then threw it into the fire light. It was a girl, she had white hair that had red stripes in it. She was badly injured. Soren walked forward, but was growled at.

"She's hurt!"

"We know. We hurt her because she was attacking us! You caused this!" Soren once more raised his sword. He turned his head slightly and looked to Shura.

"Have you ever had any team battle tactics? Or was it all just pillage and rape with your old group?" Shura groaned in annoyance.

"Pillage, but as far as I knew there was no rape. At least not from me."

"We have this thing me and my group would do in fights if we were cut off and someone couldn't fight anymore. Our leader would make a circle motion with his hands and we'd form up around the injured person. Then we'd hold off the enemy until help arrived or we had killed everyone." Shura looked to the girl.

"We really gonna try to save her?"

"Redemption isn't always easy, Shura."

"I get it. Fine. Just give me the signal." Soren clicked his tongue once... Twice... Thrice... "Guess what!?" They all looked at him in surprise.

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the Jungle baby! You're gonna die!" He warped to the girl, slicing the head from the Wolfkin over her. He shot fire at the ones near him to keep them back. He looked over to see Shura foot stooling over one, doing a front flip so he could fire an arrow into the back of the Wolf's head, before sticking the landing.

"Showoff!"

"Shut it!" They were back to back, Shura firing multiple arrows at once in hopes to keep them back. Most of his arrows were barely piercing the thick fur of the Wolfkin. He had to hit vitals, but they were making sure to block those. Soren was slicing at the air, launching waves of fire at them. He heard Shura shout, "Duck!" So he did, a large paw going over their heads.

He turned warping close to the face of the offending Wolfkin, smiling. He swung down, his sword cleaving the head down the middle before he warped back to his spot, bracing against the swing of a Wolfkin.

"Shura!" The bandit spun, hitting the Wolfkin in the face, not killing it but giving Soren enough time to jump off its knee and plunge his sword into the heart. He heard a grunt and saw Shura get launched into a tree. They were almost immediately upon him.

"No!" **Cue**

Soren warped into the middle of the group, bracing against all their blows at once.

"Sprecsun Torofth!" He had the red flames form over his body, giving him strength. They then flicked brightly. He pushed all their attacks up, leaving them defenseless. He then warped between all of them quickly, slicing into them and finishing by warping above them and slamming a flaming fist into the ground, knocking the severed pieces of the Wolfkin away.

He saw four left and then the leader. He threw his sword up, catching it backwards.

"Come on!" He sprinted forward, keeping so low to the ground he almost looked like he was sliding. He took the legs on the first Wolfkin, causing it to fall to its chest in pain. He back flipped, stabbing his sword into the head, twisting to a loud crack came out. He pulled his weapon out and rushed again.

When the next Wolfkin tried for a swing he ducked, taking the arm off. It took a few steps back in confusion. Then he jumped up, holding his sword above him as energy collected. He fell down, swinging as hard as he could, splitting the Wolfkin in two. As the pieces fell apart he jumped through them, spinning like an arrow let loose from a bow.

He stabbed the chest of the next one, but stabbed all the way through and out the other side, landing on one hand and foot, he sword held to his right, fire dancing along it violently. He stood, facing the last Wolfkin before the leader. He roared at him, jumping up high.

Soren jumped up after it, the Wolfkin not expecting that. He stabbed the chest, spinning so the back of the Wolfkin was to the ground. He slammed the Wolfkin into the ground, fire exploding around them. He jumped up and quickly stabbed into the forehead to silence it. Soren landed on the ground letting out a sigh.

He turned to face the leader, pointing his sword straight at the chest of his final enemy.

"Let's finish this once and for all." The fires on him changed to become silver, becoming brighter and more vivid. He formed a second, almost identical sword in his left hand.

"I'll kill you where you stand!" He ran forward, both blades held behind him. When a fist came from his left he blocked it with his left sword, stabbing his right into the wrist. When the right fist came he stabbed his left sword into that one, so his had both his blades in a wrist and his back was to the Wolfssenger.

He then poured all of his strength into heaving the massive Wolf over his shoulders and throwing it. As it sailed through the air he teleported in front of it, his second sword having vanished. He held his left hand forward, silver waves catching the Wolfssenger and holding it in place. He pulled the sword behind his back as the flames grew stronger on the blade, making it extend to a grew length. It was pure fire now, but he was able to swing it quickly. He swung down, the silver waves holding his opponent in place, then he swung horizontally. Then he started to swing from everyplace he could at once, intent on destroying his opponent for good.

When he was done he snapped his left hand forward, energy shooting out and dispersing the waves and the hundreds of pieces of the Wolfssenger. He warped back to the ground, the flames fading as he stumbled to the ground.

"Ouch. Bad Soren, that was unnecessary. Everytime I do that I gurt myself way too much. So stupid of me." He stood, looking himself over.

"Not anything physical. But-Crap!" He leveled over, clutching his side in pain. Whenever he used his maximum power he was drained of strength, making it hard for him to hold it for extended periods of time without feeling the pain. He used his sword as a crutch and hobbled to Shura, who was getting up and checking on the girl.

He fished for a staff he had. He tried to use it but it wouldn't work.

"Come on, dammit!" He hit it with his palm a few times, then it came to life. He used what little power it had left on the girl, her major wounds sealing shut. When she was stabilized they worked together to sew up her remaining wounds and make sure they would not get infected. Shura looked to him and gave a slightly concerned look.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was?" Soren smiled, groaning in pain as he sat against a tree.

"I pledged my life to serving the Drakaryn and in return I get access to their powers when I need it. Though the more powerful they are the more I get drained. They all weaken me in different reserves and at different levels. Blue mostly tires me out while making me as strong as a basic Drakaryn. Red is as strong as a Reverted Drakaryn, though it will make me tired far faster than blue.

Silver, however, will make me as strong as a Primal Drakaryn, in exchange for both my stamina and my life. So as I use the silver power I am hurting myself. I think I managed to crack something, actually. Hehe... Ow. They are very dangerous and I have a nasty tendency to jump to Silver for a lot of situations. It's just nice having so much power. The Drakaryn are truly remarkable."

Shura nodded, then sat down himself.

"Christ, I'm tired. What now?" Soren shrugged.

"I need to keep looking for Lozbel, but we should drop this girl off at the nearest town. You said there's one over the mountain right?"

"Ya. We should be there tomorrow evening. Also, I noticed something with the girl." Soren hadn't really looked too closely at her so he did not take in her features.

"What is it? Is she Grimleal?" He knew Shura wouldn't get his joke but he couldn't resist asking.

"She's Kitsune. An Ethereal Kitsune is I saw correctly." Soren opened his eyes and looked at her. Her silver hair was also hosting two fox like ears that occasionally twitched. She wore a grey Kimono that had red almost slash marks along it. She was barefoot, which was even stranger to Soren. She had some kind of undershirt that went to her hands and wrapped between her index finger and her thumb.

He then saw the fox tail poking through her Kimono. He let out a, "Huh..." And settled back down.

"That's kinda cool." Shura chuckled at him.

"I'm guessing you don't have Kitsune back home?"

"Nope. We got Taguel, but they're quiet different. And there's only two left. But they'll come back, I know they will." The area was plunged into silence before Soren chuckled, looking at the fire.

"Wish we had some marshmallows."

"Marsh-what-os?"

"Haha!"

 **The chapters shall be changing from Soren's story and Lyze's until something changes. Until then, it will flip every chapter, unless I need to take two on one of their stories. Anywho, if you guys have any questions then feel free to ask. Oh! Here's the times for about how long Soren can use each flame.**

 **Blue: 5 min, tops. Depends on strength upon activation. User's stamina is drained, tiring them out and will cancel when user is unable to feed enough strength to the flames.**

 **Red: 2-3 minutes. Depends upon strength upon activation. User's stamina is drained at a higher rate, tiring them out faster and will be canceled when the user is unable to feed enough strength to the fire.**

 **Silver: 45 seconds-1 minute. Depends upon strength upon activation. User's stamina will be drained at an incredibly higher rate. Cannot be canceled when user is too tired and will go until commanded to stop. Can be pushed further than shown, but at the cost of the user's life force being drained. If held for too long and user is sustaining too large of damage from enemies, then user will die.**

 **Best case scenario for Silver would be, Lozbel is in danger, Soren has not fought anything or been hurt, and he's angry, then he would be able to hold Silver for up to 5 minutes and not die. But the whiplash would be horrendous.**

 **Hope you guys like him and Shura a lot. Shura is easily one of my favorite characters in Fates, easily. He's just so lovable with how noble he is despite his past. Anywho, keep calm and may the Aura be with you! Peace!**


End file.
